


In Little Ways

by ship_show



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_show/pseuds/ship_show
Summary: Loki Odenson had had enough of dying. He didn't want to be someone he wasn't anymore. Especially not his father. So after the second time he "died" he finally decided to return to Earth and find the woman who had literally fallen into his life. He had been unable to find her since his first interaction with the Avengers.Cecilia Bradford had only a few good things in her life: her girls, her job, and her cat. When she had found out that she was pregnant in her sophomore year of college, she was forced out of her fortune by her mother. Gladly, her "uncle" Tony Stark was more than happy to provide her with a place to work and stay. But as times get harder, a man wanders into her life who may just be able to bring the light back.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing-" Cecilia hoisted the box into her arms, only shaking slightly at its weight. 

Hooked on a Feeling blasted into her ears as she walked towards the elevator from the nanotechnology level in the Stark tower. Cecilia began dancing as soon as the elevator closed around her, unaware of alien attacks outside and the man who was leading them. 

As the door opened to Tony's pent house on the top level, Cecilia continued humming and wandered in, catching out of the corner of her eye who she simply assumed was Tony. He was after all in the typical Tony pose, arms splayed out wide, perfect white teeth shining. 

"Hey Tony! I just finished an idea for the suit and decided to bring up the designs, maybe you could help me with this box? It's pretty heavy!" She yelled, just barely hearing herself over the music. After a few seconds of no reaponse she sighed and tried to put it down neatly before tripping. Cecilia cried out in shock as her box flew into the room, the papers flying everywhere. 

"Tony! You are being a pretty big dick right now!" She declared, scrambling to collect the papers as they all began to float towards the large hole in the glass wall. Just as she grabbed a sheet, she looked up. Just outside the window, there were weird monsters whizzing past, buildings on fire, people screaming, and a giant hole in the sky. 

"Holy shit! Tony what the hell is-" At this moment, she noticed a unmistakable red and gold suit fly past the window, followed by a ginormous snake looking monster. Cecilia stumbled away from the window and her eyes widened as she realized that if Tony was out there, that must mean that someone entirely different was in here with her.

Slowly reaching up to pluck her headphones from her ears, she turned to see that the person she had been speaking with all this time was none other than the God of Mischief himself, Loki Odenson.

"Um...you're not Tony..." Cecilia whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Loki smirked and stepped towards her.

"No but I'm so much better." He purred and Cecilia chuckled awkwardly, looking for a way out. 

"Huh, are you sure about that?" She asked mockingly and the smirk on his face slowly slid away. It almost seemed like no one had ever responded like that to him. He quickly recovered and a more sinister smirk came forward.

"Well, if he is so much better, why don't you stay with me here, then he can save you." He took another step forward and Cecilia tried to step away, her foot slipping out of the broken window. She gasped as a piece of glass cut into her calf before she was swiftly yanked back into the room and into Loki's chest. Cecilia looked up at him to find him looking at her with a very concerned look on his face. She must have looked confused because he quickly switched back to cocky. 

"Can't have my bait dying, can I?" He whispered and Cecilia tried to swallow around her suddenly dry throat.

"U-uh...let me go." She whispered and Loki pulled her onto the room, the lights glinting off of his armor and helmet. He pretended not to hear her and sat her down in a chair, almost softly before he crouched to look at the cut on her leg. Cecilia gasped as he tore the leg of the jeans away from the cut, about mid thigh before he put his hand on the cut. She whimpered in pain before she felt almost as if stitches were being placed there. When Loki pulled his hand away, she looked down to see that the large gash had been replaced with a pink scar. She reached down to touch it, confused.

"I also can't have Stark kill me the moment he arrives, now can I? You seem to be close to him, so I will not have you ruining my plans by making that nasty cut be my fault." Then he waved his hand and walked away, leaving her now wrapped tightly in golden chains that appeared in the blink of an eye.

"Hey! You can't just tie me up! Let me go you-you...jerk! You monster! You...asshat!" Loki chuckled and walked towards the bar as she continued her verbal assault. As she realized that he wasn't listening anymore, she changed instead to calling for help.

"That's perfect, Princess. That is exactly what I want you to do. Just keep screaming." He said, pouring himself a glass of brandy. Cecilia immediately stopped and glared at him, blushing as she imagined him telling her that under another circumstance. She felt her cheeks redden and she tried to turn her face away as he began to notice, silently chastising herself for thinking like that in such a terrible situation.

"Oh, what do we have here? What are you thinking about, Princess?" He purred, sauntering over to her. Cecilia kept her eyes on the ground as he came closer.

"Were you imagining me? Well obviously you were, why wouldn't you? But what was I doing? Was I kissing you? Or maybe I was making love to you? Hmm, that was probably it. You are getting much redder." Cecilia could feel the heat spreading, very disappointed in herself for the shiver that traveled down her spine at his words. She could hear the smirk in his voice, the suddenly she felt something touch the underside of her chin, lifting her face up to look into his striking emerald eyes.

"Hello princess. You know it's very rude to not look at someone when they speak to you. You should be punished." His voice got quieter as the sentence progressed and Cecilia gasped softly as she realized he was leaning towards her slowly. His eyes glanced down at her lips quickly before he smirked. Just as she felt his lips begin to press onto hers, he was pulled away. Cecilia looked on in surprise as Loki was thrown against the wall by Tony. She sighed as Tony stomped over to her, then cut the chains away. 

"Thank you Tony." She said, standing from the chair swiftly.

"Get out of here Lia. I'll take care of Loki." Tony said, his voice sounding slightly mechanical through the suit's speakers. Cecilia nodded and glanced at Loki one last time before running to the elevator. As the doors closed behind her, she caught Loki looking over at her and glared at him, to which he smirked. Then the elevator doors closed and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watched from the top of the hill as his brother fell over his copy. He couldn't hear what Thor was saying, but he could tell the man was deeply saddened by his "death."

"It's already happened once before. It will probably happen again. Maybe I'll even pretend to get my neck broken next." Loki said to himself, chuckling at that idea. Then he watched as Thor walked away with his followers, leaving the body where it lay. Loki growled angerly and waved his hand, making the body disappear.

"I'm tired of dying." Loki groaned and tried to think of what to do this time. He could return to Asgard and take over as Oden. That idea held no excitement in Loki's eyes though. Then he thought about Thor and his planet of Midgard. His mind wandered back to his first interactions with the Midgardians and to the woman who had caught his eye. He smirked as he remembered the feel of her soft skin, how she smelled of lavender and another strong scent that he couldn't place, and how even though she was terrified of him, she was sassy. He liked that in his women. Loki smirked as he made his decision. 

"I wonder how the princess has faired."

****

'I can't go to Midgard looking like this. I need a disguise.' Loki thought to himself, thinking about the garb of the Midgardians. He finally found the outfit he was thinking off and changed his appearance. He looked down at himself and smirked, seeing the finely pressed black suit, the emerald green pocket kerchief, and the polished black shoes. When he caught a glimpse of himself in a window, he felt like something was missing. He tried to think of something before his eyes slid to a picture of a man. He was wearing a covering over his eyes and had a beard. Loki hummed in thought and ran a hand down his face, making the coverings appear on his face and the beard as well. The New York streets were alive with people on their way to work and homes. Loki watched the people run around before he looked to the Stark Tower. The last time he had seen the Princess, she had stumbled into Stark's home. If he wished to find her, that would be the best place to start.

****

"Hello Sir, welcome to Stark Tower. How may I help you this fine morning?" A woman asked, her chipper mood making Loki smirk.

"Hello, m'lady. I would like to see the tower." He purred and the woman giggled, blushing slightly.

"Okay sir. We have a tour starting soon. May I get your name?" She asked and Loki smirked a little more mischievously. 

"My name, my dear, is...Tom." He said, catching the name from the front of a book. The woman smiled and wrote him a little badge with the name on it before handing it to him, then pointing him towards a seating area. Loki added in an extra smirk and wink before walking over.

He only had to wait a few minutes before the tour began. He didn't pay attention to a single thing the tour guide said. Loki simply looked around for anyone that looked like the woman. He tried to remember the name that Stark had used and was severely disappointed when he came up with nothing. The tour came to a close after thirty minutes and he simply knew nothing of where the woman could be or who she was. He angerly marched from the tower, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't think of anything that would work well enough, maybe figure out what to disguise himself as a security guard. Glad that he may have a new idea he decided that it was a good time as any to find a place to stay. Loki looked around for the tallest building besides the Stark tower and noticed the perfect one. 

After all, he was all about grandeur.

****

Cecilia looked up from her work as she heard Jason laugh. 

"What are you laughing about Jason?" She demanded and he pointed towards the window to their lab. Lia looked over and saw what he was laughing about. That same man was walking alone through their hall. He had the name tag, but she couldn't see the rest of the tour group. Lia sighed and stood from her table, walking into the hall as he turned a corner. She followed him as he went up to higher levels than the tour was even allowed. He seemed to know where he was going, but still seemed to be searching for something. 

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" She demanded and watched as he jumped, turning suddenly.

"Oh! I...got lost." He said, a smirk taking over the surprised reaction. Lia blinked a few times before stepping towards him.

"Okay, but I have seen you for the last five days walking these halls. I don't think you are actually lost so I am going to escort you out." She said and motioned for him to follow her. "So Tom, why are you here?" She asked and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look confused for a second before shaking out of it.

"I told you I got lost. I have always loved the inventions of Stark industries and wanted to see the whole thing..." He trailed off as she looked at him, her mistrust showing. Lia huffed and kept walking.

"So, you know my name, what is yours?" He asked suddenly and Lia raised an eyebrow, shooting him a look.

"Don't worry, my dear. I am perfectly harmless!" Said Tom, his smile reminding her of someone. When she couldn't place it, she shrugged the idea away. She was sure that she would remember a man as attractive as this man was.

"Cecilia. And since we are now in the lobby...good bye." Lia said, shooting him a quick smile before turning to leave. Before she had even gone two steps, she felt a hand grab her own. Lia turned to see Tom holding her hand in his own, leaning over to place a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Good bye." Then he was gone, leaving her standing in the middle of the lobby, her hand tingling where his lips had touched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I forgot to post this chapter! This one should be between what was originally labeled chapter 2 and 3! Enjoy reading!

Loki sighed as he settled into his loft. Technically it wasn't his loft, but if they were just going to give it to him, then it was his. He had, after all, seen what the owner of the hotel looked like from a portrait hanging on the wall, and after making himself look like the older man, tricked the people into giving him the key.

He looked around the boring room and let his mind wander. He thought of many things. His mother, his brother, Asgard, Midgard, and Cecilia. A pang of sadness hit him as he remembered his mother. She was the only one who ever understood him. Then Thor, well, he was as disconnected as always. Always obsessed with truth and honor. How boring. No wonder he always got along with the star spangled man.

Asgard...well, obviously Loki believed he was the true ruler. But they would never give it to him. He deserved so much from those people! Part of him wished he had gone to Asgard, sent his father to Midgard, pretended to be his father....and had a statue built in his honor? Yes, a statue sounded wonderful. 

And then his mind slipped back to Cecilia and her Midgard. Loki was a little surprised that he couldn't get her out if his mind. The more he tried to think of other things, the more she came up. He needed a distraction like some Asgardian mead.

Loki sighed again, standing and walking to the window. He looked around for anything that could give him a distraction. Then he saw it. The name read "The Tethered Soul, Coffee Shoppe and Book Store". 

Loki shrugged and walked out of his new house, thinking back to a conversation he had had with Thor about a delicious drink called coffee. How it was how he had won Jane's heart. He couldn't understand how something like a beverage could make a woman love you, but Loki shrugged. His brother had always been able to get any woman of his choosing. Loki on the other hand? Who would want to lay with the God of Mischief? 

He stopped for a moment before smirking. 'Who wouldn't want to lay with the God of Mischief?' He corrected. 

The coffee shop sat across the street from the hotel and Loki adjusted his coat before strutting in. The interior was decorated simple enough, with book shelves covering every wall, all labeled on different categories from "Mystery" to "Romance." 

"Hello! Welcome to The Tethered Soul! Take a seat wherever you like and your server will be right with you!" Loki heard and looked up to see that a young man with unruly blond hair had spoken. Loki smiled and walked over to a small booth in the corner. It seemed like an older piece, almost as if it had been left over from the previous shop.

"Hi. My name is Cecilia. I'll be your server today. What can I- are you following me?" Loki whipped his head around as soon as he heard her voice and smiled, looking up at Cecilia as she glared down at his upturned face.

"Well, actually sweetheart, I was wanting a cup of coffee and I saw this place. Beautiful by the way." He watched as her cheeks turned pink.

"Um, excuse me?" She asked and he looked around the shop, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"The shop. It's beautiful."

"Oh. Well...what can I get for you?" She asked and he looked down at the paper in his hands, frowning at the confusing labels.

Cecilia didn't seem convinced, but sighed and pointed to one of the items.

"This is a regular coffee, it's called a Coffee Shop because it is based off of a type of writing. To characters meet in a coffee shop and..." She stopped and cleared her throat, adjusting her pink apron as he looked at her.

"And what?" He asked, watching a darker pink dust her cheeks.

"And they fall in love. Each item on the menu is based off of that type of writing. For example, this one is a Lychee Boba tea with Mango Bursting Pearls, but we call it the Pirate and the Mermaid. For a story about a pirate and a mermaid. Do you understand?" She said, but Loki had stopped listening.

"I'll have the Coffee Shop. It seems fit for the situation." He watched as she clenched her jaw and practically yanked the menu from his hands before walking away quickly. 

While she was placing his order, he walked over to the "Owners Favorite" section, noticing that a majority of them were critiqued in the most beautiful penmanship. One book in particular stood out to him the most. A book called "Pride and Prejudice" that was torn slightly.

Loki picked it up gingerly and walked over to the booth once more, flipping to the first page. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." He read softly to himself and chuckled as he continued to read.

"That's one of my favorites." He heard and looked up, meeting Cecilia's gaze.

"I don't quite like this 'Mr. Darcy.' Quite a solemn fellow, I'd say." He remarked and watched as she fought a smile, before rolling her eyes.

"True, but he gets better. Stick with it. Here is your coffee by the way." She said and put the mug down in front of him before she walked away once more. 

"Thank you!" Loki called after her and picked up the mug before lifting the book once more. The beverage was a perfect mix of bitterness and sweetness and Loki smiled as he sipped it slowly.

****

"Jack! It's the guy!" Lia whisper yelled as soon as she got back to the check out booth. Her friend looked up at her in confusion, quickly looking around.

"Handsome British guy? With the perfect hair? Where?" He whispered back and Lia tried to keep him from looking blatantly over at the booth.

"He is sitting in my booth. No one likes that booth!" She whispered and Jack nodded.

"You're right. Its terribly uncomfortable. But, damn. He is drop dead gorgeous! Is he gay? Please tell me he is! Or else you need to get over there and tap that!" He said and Lia quieted him as Tom looked over the brim of his book, his glasses resting precariously on the tip of his nose. 

"I will certainly not 'tap that!' I mean, he is very handsome, but he...reminds me of you-know-who." She said and Jack nodded slowly.

"Voldemort. I could see that. Or maybe Tom Riddle." He said and Lia smacked his arm lightly, giggling.

"Neither! I'm talking about the other you-know-who!" She said and Jack let out a soft sigh, rolling his bright blue eyes at her.

"Not all hot, rich men are like Chad, Lia. He was a terrible guy, but maybe you should give this one a chance." He said and Lia looked over at Tom again, smiling slightly as she watched him read. He was mouthing the words quietly to himself, stopping once in a while to gasp. Just like Kami did.

Lia shook her self from her creepy staring and walked around to the tables, checking on the customers and clearing books or dirty dishes. She fought off the urge to look over at Tom, aware that it was almost time for her to pick up the girls from the neighbors.

"Um, excuse me. I wanted to know if I could get another cup of coffee." She heard and turned, making eye contact with Tom. He was smiling at her and had placed the book softly on the table.

"Of course." She said and walked over, taking the mug from his outstretched hand. He smiled a little wider and she quickly rushed away, straight up to her grinning best friend.

"Jack, I have to go as soon as I'm done with this. Kami and Bec will need their rest. We are visiting their uncle tomorrow." She said and Jack nodded.

"Sounds great. And I will see you again at around three, right?" Cecilia nodded and walked the filled mug over to Tom. He had placed down the book and was smiling at her.

"Could I interest you in a night out?" He asked and Lia blinked before raising an eyebrow.

"Um...like a date?" She asked and tried to keep her tone from slipping towards annoyance.

Tom smiled wider, almost like a smirk and Lia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes. A date." He purred and she sighed. All men are the same.

"No." She said and turned, walking towards the counter to hang up her apron.

"I think I misheard you. Did you say, no?" Tom asked and she looked back at him, shaking her head before forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yes I did. I don't want to go on a date with you. Now, good night. Enjoy your coffee." She said and waltzed out the door, missing the amazed, yet confident grin on the man's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Lia walked into the apartment and sighed, tossing down her bag onto the small dinner table. She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it from its hair tie and smiling as she heard her cat's loud meowing.

"Hi Lucky! How was your day?" She asked, looking down at the three legged tom-cat as he hopped into the room, followed by her daughters.

"Mommy! You're home!" Kami squeeled, running in wearing a bright pink tutu and a Bedazzled denim jacket. Bec strolled in after, her Yankees hat resting on her head, wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. Even as twins, they were entirely different.

"What are you two doing by yourself?" Lia asked, wondering what had happened to the neighbor she had asked to take care of them.

"Oh. Mrs. Wallenbe said that she had an emergency with one of her sons. He got in a car accident with some famous friend of his named Harvey. Smacked into some big ugly tree. She was really just worried about the car. It's her husband's work car. But she said that they were fine, somehow." Bec said, and Lia sighed, picking up Lucky as he rubbed against her leg, his loud purring impossible to ignore.

"Well. I really need to find you guys a better babysitter. Maybe I could leave you guys with your uncle. How does that sound?" She said and walked over to the couch, placing the orange tabby down on one of the fluffy cushions.

"With Uncle Tony? Would brother Peter be there?" Kami asked, bouncing on her toes. Lia smiled and walked into the kitchen, looking through the fridge. It was running low due to her inability to get to the store at the beginning of the week.

"Can we get Chinese food? I am craving some fried rice!" Kami cried from the tablw and Lia chuckled, closing the fridge door and turning back to the girls.

"Of course. Take out sounds great." She said and reached for the land line, speed dialing the local Chinese place as they all sat on the couch.

"Hey Cecilia! How you doing tonight?" The owner of their favorite Chinese restaurant yelled when he picked up. Lia smiled and told him she was fine, not even having to order due to their almost weekly calls.

When the call had ended, Bec and Kami began retelling the adventures that the day had held, from tree-climbing competitions to who could read a book on astro-physics the fastest. Cecilia loved that the girls were so brilliant. It made sure that they would never have to go through what she had.

***

"How is there nothing good to eat around here?" Peter groaned from gbe couch and looked over as the elevator opened, Lia and the girls standing on the other side.

"Brother Petey!" Bec and Kami cried and he shot up from the couch to run up to them, picking them both up easily and swinging them in circles as they all laughed.

"Hey guys! I missed you both so much! And hi auntie Lia." He said and walked over to the couch, flopping down with them and giggling as they began chattering excitedly. Lia smiled as she watched before looking towards Tony's lab. He was crouched over a small panel, blasting ACDC. 

Lia walked over and punched in the pin number before pulling the door open, her presence unknown to him.

"Hey Tony!" She watched as he jumped and whipped his head around to glare at her, F.R.I.D.A.Y immediately lowering the music level so that it would be easier to talk.

"Lia! You can not just scare me like that! Don't you know what your poor uncle has gone through?" He scolded, smiling before turning back to his work. Lia laughed and walked over, standing beside him.

"What are you working on?" She asked and Tony sighed, becoming somber.

"Well...remember the kid I told you about? From a few years ago?" He asked and Lia nodded, watching his face as he tinkered with the panel.

"Harley. Yeah, what ever happened to him?" She asked and Tony sighed again, concentration blending with sadness that he always tried to hide.

"I don't know. After...everything, I went to thank him...but he had disappeared. Turns out that his mother had died and that he had been adopted by some doctor who lives here in New York. So this is a sort of foster home tracker. It tracks names of any child who has been adopted or is in the foster home program. But whenever I type in his name, it doesn't come up. Anywhere."

Lia could tell that this was tearing him up inside. She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed softly, smiling kindly.

"Don't worry Tony. If he lives here in New York then you are definitely going to run into him sooner or later. From what you have told me, he is about Peter's age, so maybe they could even go to the same college." She paused for a moment before nudging him, a small smirk on her face.

"And maybe...The doctor is super hot and is into mechanics?" She offered and Tony chuckled, rolling his eyes at her playful banter.

"Whatever. Let's talk about you...Any new guys?" He asked, changing the subject and Lia sighed, looking around the cluttered lab. One of Tony's robots was putting blank paper into a paper shredder, but she decided it was best not to ask.

"No...none that stand a chance." She muttered and Tony chuckled again, turning away from the table to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"One day, a guy is going to waltz into your life and you are not going to be able to say no to him. He will be perfect for you and those girls." He said and Lia smiled, leaning into him.

"Even though I don't need a man, it would be good for the girls to have a loving father." She said and Tony nodded as he led them into the living room to see where the girls and Peter had made a huge pillow and blanket fort.

"Unhand her, pirate!" They watched as Bec threw back one of the blankets, revealing Peter and Kami. Bec had grabbed a wooden spoon from the kitchen and had a pot on her head, acting as a hat of some sort.

"Never! I, the dreaded Pirate Captain Kameron, will keep the Lady Cordellia here as my prisoner! Forever!" Kami yelled back, holding onto Peter's shirt. Kami had also grabbed a pot and a spoon and had tied a hand towel around her head to act as an eyepatch. Peter had draped a pink blanket over his head like a veil and was fanning his face with his hand, acting the part of a damsel in distress perfectly for a man his age.

"Oh! Save me! Save me!" He cried, his voice taking on a higher, more feminine tone.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. please tell me you are recording this." Tony pleaded and Lia laughed as she watched the kids enjoy themselves.

"Yes, sir. I am putting it in 'Baby Memories' as you asked me to." The robotic voice answered and Tony nodded proudly, watching as his adoptive son played 'Lady Cordellia' without an ounce of shame. 

"How is the business?" Tony asked and Lia shrugged, keeping her eyes on Kami as she laughed maniacally.

"It's great. I love it. But there is this guy's that will not stop asking me out. He comes every night at exactly seven p.m. and sits in our booth." 

"Oh really? But your booth is terribly uncomfortable." He said and she shoved him softly, chuckling.

"That isn't the point of the story Tony! He is a super hot British man that won't leave me alone!" She practically yelled, her cheeks reddening.

"I don't really see what the problem is...do you need me to visit him...you know...As Iron Man?" Tony asked playfully and Lia laughed.

"No! I was just telling you because it's...weird. I mean, guys have shown interest before, but he won't give up. He is determined and it is really getting on my nerves." She complained and crossed her arms. 

"Take that, you dirty pirate!" Bec yelled excitedly and Kami squealed, having caught the edge of Bec's spoon under her arm pit. She took a few wobbly steps backward before falling into a pile of pillows and going silent. Everyone had to admit that Kami was amazing at playing dead.

"You saved me! My Bec in Shining Blanket!" Peter cried and embraced the younger girl who had assumed a victorious position.

"Anything for you, my love!" She cried back, igniting a fit of giggles from all of them.

"Lia. I know that you don't...trust many people. But maybe give him a chance. One date. If it goes bad, I'll make sure he leaves you alone. No one can ignore Iron Man." Tony said after the laughter had died down and Lia rolled her eyes.

"That's because you are so...what's the word?" She paused for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin softly.

"Handsome, hilarious, threatening, brilliant- I can keep going." He filled in and Lia shook her head, smiling.

"Annoying! That's the word!" She declared and Tony gasped in mock offense and took three steps away from her, a hand on his chest.

"That hurts!" He cried and Lia laughed as he sniffled softly.

"Oh, you drama queen. You know that you are the least annoying thing in my life." She said and Tony nodded swiftly, mock hurt still playing on his face.

"Yeah, remember that next time you call my annoying! Even if I am." He said, making Lia laugh.

"Even if you are, you are still my favorite uncle." She said and Tony chuckled, pushing her away softly.

"Whatever. Let's get a movie in. I want to watch something bad ass." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"We are not watching Sherlock Holmes again." She said and Tony gasped in surprise.

"But the main character is so hot! I mean, who doesn't love Rupert Dowton Senior?" He asked and Lia shrugged before walking over to the pillow fort.

"Alright! Who wants to watch Harry Potter?" She asked, clapping her hands together. The girls and Peter sprang up, wide grins on their red faces.

"I love Harry Potter!" Bec yelled and Kami nodded.

"Or Lord of the Rings." She said and Lia shook her head.

"Last time we watched that you were terrified of trees for a month." She said and Kami shivered, squinting her eyes in judgment as looked off into space.

"I still don't trust them." She mumbled and everyone laughed.

"What about Sherlock Holmes? That's a good one." Tony offered as they began to clean up.  
Peter looked up at him and laughed.

"We all know that you have a crush on that Benny Cucumber-Hatch or whatever his name is, but we can't watch that with the girls." He said and everyone giggled, except for Tony, who was blushing.

"Whatever. Harry Potter is fine with me." He mumbled grumpily and flopped onto the now put together couch, pouting.

Everyone sat down beside him and F.R.I.D.A.Y pulled up the movie, dimming the lights as it began.

***

Loki sighed as he placed down the newest book. This was more than he had read in a long time. He looked around at the surrounding customers and watched as Cecilia floated around the tables, smiling and chatting with each one of them. Part of him was jealous that she didn't treat him that nicely, but another part of him liked the sassiness that she always had reserved specifically for him.

"Hello again Tom." He heard and looked up at the blond man standing in front of him.

"Ah. Mr. Jack. How are you today?" He asked and the man rolled his eyes, picking up the empty plate that had once held a scone.

"I'm fine. Lia is getting kind of tired of you asking her every single day to go on a date." He said and Loki nodded somberly, looking over at the woman as she spoke to a small child, her face lighting up as the girl told her something.

"Yes, well. I will only ask her once more. Then, if she denies me again, I will not ask any more. I swear it." He promised and Jack nodded slowly, looking at Loki in disbelief.

"Sure Tom. Just...just be a good guy to her." He commanded not unkindly and walked away, leaving Loki alone in the cramped corner booth.

"I can be the good guy." He whispered proudly and pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger before lifting the book once more. He had made a plan of reading any book that had Cecilia's critiques on them. First it had been a ploy to peak her interest, then he had realized that she was right about every one of them. They all had perfect mixtures of magic, romance, suspense, and drama. And if Loki enjoyed anything, it was drama. And revenge. And maybe, just maybe, a little romance on the side.

"Tom. How are you enjoying yourself this evening?" Lia asked, her tone disinterested, and he looked up at her, a mischievous smile pulling at his lips.

"Well, my dear, quite well. This book, 'The Count of Monte Cristo,' is a very old tale. Quite good." He said and Lia nodded, staring at the book with a light in her eyes.

"I love that one. You always seem to choose my favorites." She said and looked at him, her disinterest almost melting away.

Loki cleared his throat and nodded, playing it off as a simple coincidence.

"Well, you have wonderful taste in novels." He said and caught a small blush begin to light up her neck before she cleared her throat and looked away once more.

"I'm going to ask, but this will be the last time. If you would like, I would like to take you out on a date. Nothing major. Just a simple dinner. I would love to get to know you more." He offersd and Lia sighed before looking at the ceiling as if it could tell her what to do. She paused for such a long time that Loki was sure she was going to deny him again.

"Just one date." She whispered, looking back at him. His blue eyes widened almost comically and Lia resisted the growing urge to laugh.

"I will go on one date with you. Just dinner. Then you will leave me alone, okay?" She stated and Tom nodded, a smile on his face. It lit up his entire face and Lia looked away, rubbing her hands down her apron.

"Just one date. I promise. Unless you would like to go again, but I will not ask." He said and drew a small 'x' over his heart. Lia stared at the spot on his chest for a second, then blinked and looked back up at him catching his amused smile.

"Tonight?" She asked and he nodded. 

"I will be here until you are ready. This will be fine." He said, looking her up and down to take in her cream colored sweater and dark gray skinny jeans. She looked down at herself and pulled lightly at the sweater before looking up at him again.

"Then the date will begin after I get off." She said and walked away before he had a chance to say anything else about her clothing choices.

"No way. You said yes didn't you?" Jack asked accusingly as she cleaned some of the mugs sitting in the sink. She looked up at him and nodded almost disappointed to admit it.

"Yes. How did you know?" Lia asked and Jack motioned over to the table that Tom sat at, taking in his victorious look, and cringed.

"I agreed on one date Jack. That is it. I don't have time for men right now anyways. The girls need me to be there for them." She said and placed down a clean mug, sighing almost sadly.

"Plus, he isn't my type." She said and Jack laughed loudly, making some people turn to look.

"Girl, he is everyone's type." He said and bumped their hips together as he winked, before he left her to her cleaning and her thoughts, and what they might talk about on their date.


	5. Chapter 5

Lia watched as Tom stood from the booth, adjusting his suit and running a hand through his curly brown hair, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Ready?" He asked suddenly and Lia shook herself from her staring to nod, pulling her short hair into a loose braid.

"Where are we going?" She asked and was met with a light, handsome chuckle that made her stomach do a flip.

"Just a place near by. Great food. We won't be...bothered." Tom stated and Lia nodded, though she began to think that this was a terrible idea.

"So, Tom, tell me a bit about yourself." She said, following him toward the most expensive hotel in town.

"Well, I am adopted. I have a brother who is the 'golden child' and a father who is a terrible person." He stated quickly, watching the cars and people pass. Lia was watching him, trying to see if the topic hurt him in any way. He seemed almost, content with the state of things.

"What about your mother?" She asked softly and Tom smiled sadly, looking up into the New York sky. Nearly none of the stars were visible.

"She...was amazing. She died not too long ago." He said and Lia placed a hand on her chest sadly. She knew what it was like losing a parent.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Tom smiled then, pushing aside the memories of his mother.

"It's in the past. Here we are." The Marriott hotel sat in all its glory in front of them, the doors pushed open by the Bell boys.

"Wait, I thought you said 'just dinner.' This is a little extravagant, don't you think?" She asked, looking over to him, her discontent seeping into her words.  
Tom seemed to be unaware of her feelings and placed his hand at the small of her back, ready to lead her in. Lia shivered at the touch, aware of a distant memory. One of the attack on New York and the villain Loki. Lisa quickly pushed it aside as they walked into the restaurant, all eyes on them.

"Don't worry. No one is judging you." Tom whispered suddenly and Lia almost laughed aloud. She knew for a fact that they were. She had grown up on the other side of those looks. Knew them like one would know their own family. And she did.

"Oh, sir! Welcome. We have your table ready and the first course waiting for you and the Mrs." A man said and Lia saw that the coat that he was wearing had the words "Head Chef" on it. 

"Yes, thank you." Tom said calmly, leading her to the table. He was a gentleman, pulling out a seat for her and pushing it in too before he took his own seat.

Lia looked around and sighed, feeling out of place among the suits and cocktail dresses. At one table, she saw a woman and man whispering sweetly to one another and cringed as she remembered when she was like that. Young, rich, and innocent. In love with a rich boy who wasn't used to being told no. Cecilia looked back at the man on the other side of the table, realizing that she might be headed down the same path. In a moment, she shot to her feet, walking briskly from the restaurant and it's prying eyes.

Loki stood as well, calling after her before trailing her. 

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked, finally having caught up to her as she waited for the light to change. Lia looked at him and sighed before turning towards him fully.

"Tom. I am not your type. I am a simple girl who does not like fancy dinners. I hate them in fact! So, I'm sorry, but please leave me alone." She pleaded bitterly, turning to walk across the cross-walk. Loki didn't even wait a moment to follow her.

"What do you like then? Give me a second chance, please. We can go anywhere you like." He offered, watching her face as she obviously battled with herself. Lia chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding once, a determined look on her face.

"Okay, I hope you like Chinese." She said tonelessly and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her. 

Loki smiled and nodded, though he had no idea what 'Chinese food' even was.

***

"Cecilia! On a date? Congrats!" Murry, the owner of Chadwick's Chinese, yelled upon their entry. Lia smiled and waved at him, having dropped Tom's hand.

"Hi Chad. Yes. A date. I'll be in the usual spot." She said, leading Tom over to the booth near the back corner. Tom chuckled as they sat down across from one another and she shot him a look.

"What?" She demanded and Tom held up his hands in surrender, still chuckling.

"I think it's adorable that you know the owner." He smirked as he spoke and Lia rolled her eyes, picking up the menu even though she already knew what she wanted.

"I have actually never eaten Chinese food before." Tom said suddenly and Lia looked up at him to see him looking down at the menu in confusion. 

"What? You have never eaten Chinese food? Ever?" She asked, laughing in disbelief. Tom placed down the menu and glared at her playfully.

"No I have not. I actually lived...In a very different 'world' you could say." He said and Lia nodded, smiling.

"Okay, sure. Well it really depends on what you like. Do you like rice or noodles?" She asked and watched as he bit his lip, staring down at the items she pointed. She waited a moment before he laughed and shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said, smiling up at her. Lia smiled back and reached across the table, patting the top of his hand softly before she realized how weird that might be and pulled away.

"Don't worry, we can share. Tell me more about yourself." She said, leaning back in the seat as he rubbed where she had touched him softly.

"I don't know what else there is to say." He said, lifting a glass of water and drinking slowly. Lia laughed and shook her head.

"Well, where are you from?" She asked and watched as he smiled, pausing a moment.

"No where you would know. My people are...disconnect from society." He said and Lia gasped, suddenly understanding.

"Oh! Like the Amish?" Her tone held a lift of excitement and Tom chuckled, nodding.

"Yes. My family is Amish. But I left. Obviously." He stated and Lia nodded, a smile on her face.

"What do you do now?" She asked, smiling at the waiter as he brought over her usual soda, leaving a second one in front of her date.

"I am a private pilot for military officials." His told her, with almost practiced ease.

"Oh really? Who have you flown before?" She smirked, reading a lie on his perfect face.

"Oh, no one you would know. The higher ups. How about you tell me about yourself?" He changed the subject and Lisa sighed, her mood shifting to tell her story.

"Well, I was born into a pretty rich family. It was almost impossible to amount to anything in their eyes, you know? And I did everything. Music, sports, exceeding academics. Nothing budged them. Then my father died when I was twelve and I was sent to a private school where I lashed out at everyone around me, except for my boyfriend. We ran away together to California and got married before we both went to college. Then...after some situations, my mother cut off my money and I moved here to live with my uncle and his son." She said, almost in one full breath. Tom nodded and took a deep breath.

"My family was the same. I was adopted and I always knew it. My brother has always been the special one. The one everyone cares more about. The hero even. My mom was the only one who understood me. But my dad was terrible. Almost abusive. Then when my mom died, he kicked me out. I made my way up in the world though." He said and Lia smiled.

"We have a bit in common then." She said and watched as Tom chuckled.

"Yes. We just might." 

***

Dinner passed without a hitch, Loki enjoying not only the food, but the company. He had never been with someone who seemed to enjoy his company as well.

"So, would you like to go ice-skating?" Lia asked as they walked out of the restaurant, smiles on their faces. Loki didn't even wait to nod.

'Can't be too hard. I am an 'ice' giant after all.' He thought proudly and followed the smaller woman as she led the way yet again.

Loki soon found that not only was he wrong, he was with someone who knew how to skate perfectly. As he slipped at least twenty times, he watched his date do beautiful maneuvers. As he fell, again, she skated over, a bright smile on her face. Loki looked up at her extended hand and smiled back as he took it, wobbling to his feet.

"I don't think I am very good at this." He said, laughing breathlessly. Lia giggled and held onto his hand.

"Come on. I'll hold your hand. Use your other one to hold onto the wall." She instructed and Loki sneezed her hand, following what she said. They made it a whole lap before pulled him away from the wall and a little further into the middle.

"Lia I don't believe that this is a good idea." He pleaded, his knees wobbling. Lia simply giggled and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Trust me Tom. I won't let you fall." She said and smiled patiently. Loki watched her for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. I trust you." He said and followed her around again, laughing as they talked. At one point, she maneuvered so that she was facing him, holding both of his hands. 

"Wait-" He tried, watching as the heel of her skate hit a bigger chunk of ice. He pushed forward suddenly, pulling her to his chest as they both fell. When they both smacked into the ground, Lia looked up at him. She was silent for a moment before they both began laughing. 

"Ow. That sucked." She mumbled, adjusting herself. 

This close to her, Loki could feel her warm breath on his lips and he pulled back more to look into her eyes, realizing that her hands were pressed into his chest and his knee was between her legs.

"Cecilia. I would like to...kiss you. May I?" He whispered breathlessly and watched as she licked her lips before she let out a small gasp.

"I-I don't know..." She whispered, and Loki could see that she was fighting with herself. He smiled patiently and watched as her eyes darted down to look at his own lips. They both leaned forward, almost touching their lips together-

"Are you two alright?" One of the employees had skated over, noticing that they were both still on the ground after a minute. Loki rolled his eyes, pulling away from her again and smiled up at the young man.

"Yes. We are alright." He said and sat up, looking down again at Lia. Her face was flushed red, her eyes wide and her lips still waiting for his kiss. He quickly helped her to stand and they both skated towards the exit of the arena, silent.

"I'm glad that he came over." She said suddenly and Loki looked over at her, noticing her awkward movements. She was wringing her hands together and looking at the ground.

"Why? Because you didn't want to kiss me?" He asked, feeling a twinge of something sharp rocket through his chest. Lia looked up at him and smiled slowly.

"No...I always save the first kiss for the third date." She said and Tom laughed, the pain disappearing.

"Oh really? I guess you fell for me then." He said, referencing their earlier conversation. Lia laughed and shoved him playfully, leaning over to unlace the skates.

"Whatever. I tripped." She said and Loki laughed again.

"More like did it on purpose. You just wanted me on top of you." He whispered, having leaned towards her. He watched as she shot up and glared at him, her eyes twinkling.

"I-I did not!" She stammered, her face becoming more red as time passed. Loki looked up at her and smirked.

"Oh you most definitely did. You were amazing out there and suddenly you 'trip?' I doubt it." He mocked and Lia scoffed, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Well! I know that I did not do it on purpose. And if you want a second date, you had better not say anything more like that." She demanded and Loki laughed. No mortal had ever threatened him like this. 

"Alright. I apologize. You are right." He said, smiling at her. Lia squinted her eyes in distrust before leaning back over to unlace her skates once more. Loki could hear her mumbling to herself about gorgeous men and their stupid British accents. He smiled, but kept his mouth shut, unlacing his skates as well. 

****

"Tonight was much more fun than I expected." Lia said as he walked her up to her apartment door. Tom looked up at the door and nodded.

"I had a great time Tom. I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" She asked and he looked at her, noticing her almost defensive look. 

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Maybe that could be our second date. Coffee and books." He offered and waited for her to deny him. Lia smiled and nodded, pulling her keys from her pocket.

"You just want to get that kiss." Her tone held playfulness and Loki quickly jumped in.

"Oh yes. But I also want to get to know you. And I love your coffee. Best place I know." He said, meaning every word. Lia rolled her eyes as she laughed before rushing forward and placing a soft, quick kiss to his cheek.

"Good night Tom. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and then she was in her apartment, leaving Loki in the hall with an almost boyish grin on his face. And as he walked down the street, back to his loft, people he passed might have even described him to be walking on air.


	6. Chapter 6

Their second date passed with many cappuccinos and bickering over which Jane Austin book was the best. At the end of it, Lia was giddy from how much she had laughed and Loki was "definitely" not the same.

They had planned their third date for the coming Friday with plans of a movie date and ice cream. 

When the day came, Loki adjusted his glasses and pushed open the door to the Tethered Soul for a small old woman.

"Oh thank you dear. I wish more men were as much of a gentleman as you are." She told him and Loki smiled at her as she patted his arm softly. Then he walked in, looking around for Lia's distinct braid.

"Hey Tom. Lia called in sick." He heard and looked at the counter, seeing Jack cleaning a small plate. Loki quickly walked up to the man, concern showing on his face.

"Sick? Is she okay?" He asked and Jack nodded, making eye contact with the taller man.

"Family stuff. She will be back tomorrow morning, I think." He said, smiling then.

"She takes the day off every once in a while to hang out with her uncle and his son. Don't worry. She is fine." He continued and Loki felt the breath he was holding in his chest rush out. 

"Oh, thank Odin." He whispered and ran a hand through his hair, messing it slightly.

"Go take a seat man. I'll get you your cappuccino." Jack said and Loki nodded, waking over to the booth, a weird feeling in his chest. He felt like his head was full of cotton. Not only because of his fear, then relief for Lia, but because it was the first time he had ever thanked Odin. Ever. And he didn't want to ever do it again. 

****

Lia watched anxiously as Tony carried Peter into the hospital. A group of nurses rushed out with a gurney, helping Tony lay him down softly before they all ran to get him into surgery.

Peter had been doing his nightly rounds when he had noticed that a man was trying to rape a woman. They were in a dark alley and Peter had swooped in to save her. He had just gotten her away from the man when he got shot in the back. It had been a one of those alien guns from the invasion of earth. The woman had stayed to help him, keeping him safe. Gladly Tony had placed a security measure in the suit that would immediately alert him whenever there was damage to the host and he got there just in time.

Lia ran after them, tears streaming down her cheeks as she almost lost sight of her family. She felt hopeless. Tony was pacing outside of one of the doors, a nurse speaking quickly to try and get him to calm down, but every time Lia got him even a little calm, the nurse seemed to make him angrier.

Lia ran up to her uncle and grabbed onto his arm, noticing the beginning of a panic attack in the older man's movements.

"Please leave. You're making it worse." She pleaded with the nurse, glad when the woman practically ran away down the hall. 

"Tony it's going to be okay. I'm here. Peter is okay." She whispered reassuringly, rubbing her hand in circles along his back. Tony took a few deep breaths before he nodded.

"Peter should have known. I should have-" Lia shushed him softly, placing her hand on his face so that he would look at her.   
"Tell me about one of your projects Tony. You can do it. Tell me about Harley even." She pleaded, seeing the terror in his eyes.

Tony tried to take a deep breath before nodding.

"I think I'm getting closer to finding him. I searched by doctors and found that there is a man that used to work at this very hospital. His name is Stephen. He doesn't work here anymore because he broke his hands in some freak car accident. He still lives in New York from what I've seen on him. He's got connections to another doctor here. Her name is Christine Palmer." His breathing calmed as he spoke and Lia let out the worried breath she was holding. She led him to one of the chairs along the hall and sat him down, making sure that he continued talking because she was sure that if he did, they would both be unable to stay in control. 

After about twenty minutes, one of the nurses that had been working on Peter came out and told them that the surgery had been successful. All the shrapnel had been removed and he was now resting. 

Tony and Lia began crying again, this time in relief as they embraced one another.

"Are you Peter's parents?" They heard and pulled apart to look at what seemed to be the doctor that had been working on Peter.

"I'm his father. This is his aunt. Is Peter gonna be okay?" Tony pleaded and the woman smiled calmly.

"Yes. He is very lucky. It seems that at the last moment he moved out if the way enough that it didn't hit a single major organ." She explained and Lia sighed in relief.

"Thank you, doctor-" The woman held out her hand towards Lia, her smile turning kinder.

"I'm Dr. Palmer. You can call me Christine. If you would like to see him I can take you in, but I can't assure you that he will be able to respond to you because of the levels of medication he is on at the moment. He will also need to stay the night so that we can keep an eye on him." She spoke and Tony nodded, suddenly very interested in what she was saying.

"I would like that very much." He said and followed her into the room that Peter was recovering in. He was laying down with his torso wrapped. He had healing bruises on his cheekbones and over his eye. 

Tony went to his side and sat on the edge of the bed, careful to be gentle as he lifted the boys hand in his own.

"Kid, you are gonna be the death of me. How many times have I told you not to do shit like this? You could have died." He whispered and Lia smiled, tears clouding her vision.

"Alright. If either of you have any questions or concerns I will be here as fast as I can." Dr. Palmer began, stepping back to the door to take her leave. Lia turned and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Wait, I have a question." She asked and the woman froze, looking over at Peter and Tony.

"No, it's about a friend of yours. A Stephen Strange." She began and watched as the woman's eyes widened.

"What did he do now?" She whispered to herself before motioning for Lia to follow her.

"Stephen is a very good friend of mine. What do you want with him?" Lia could see that Christine was very defensive of the man and Lia shook her head.

"I'm not trying to cause anything. My uncle, Tony, he-" Lia told her everything about Harley. How Tony had been searching for him for years and had only found one piece of evidence, Stephen Strange. 

Christine relaxed through the conversation and nodded.

"Yes. Stephen contacted me a few years ago about adopting a boy named Harley. I hope that he is the same one Tony has been searching for. I can give him a call if you would like to speak with him. Or I can tell you where he lives." She offered and Lia smiled, relieved.

"A call is fine. I should get back though. I want to make sure that my boys are okay." She said and Christine nodded before they parted ways.

When Lia walked in, she saw that Tony had moved a chair next to the bed and was sleeping with Peter's hand between his own. Lia picked up a blanket on the bedside table and draped it over her uncle, placing a kiss on his cheek and one on Peters forehead before she walked out of the room.

She dialed Pepper Potts and waited as the phone rang.

"Lia! Is Peter alright? The girls are okay, don't worry." Lia chuckled tiredly and told her that everything would be okay.

Except Lia didn't feel okay. She said goodbye to Pepper before she hung up, sitting down in the hall seat as she hiccupped a sob. She sat there crying for about thirty minutes. At one point a nurse came by with a glass of water and offered it to her, which she took to sip slowly. 

"Hello. Mind if I sit with you?" She heard and looked up, seeing a small elderly man standing close to her. He was wearing a light gray suit and had almost snow white hair. Lia sniffled and wiped away her tears before forcing a smile on her face and nodding.

"Of course." She said and the man smiled before taking a seat. He leaned his cane against the wall beside him and sighed.

"My wife is here. She has a hard time remembering things." He said and Lia looked over at him, sniffling.  
"Her name is Joan. The most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on. She used to hang out at the library and I would walk in, even though I didn't read back then, just so that I could look at her." He said, an almost sad smile on his face. 

"I asked her out on a date every day. She always told me no. But what she didn't know was that whenever she said no, she just made me want her more. When she finally said yes? Boy, that was the best day of my life. Next to our wedding, of course." He said and Lia giggled, wiping away a tear that escaped.

"We have been married for seventy years. We are grandparents." He said proudly and Lia smiled.

"But you want to know what the best part of all of this is?" He asked her, looking over at her.  
"It's that every day I get to tell her about our life together. And even though we both know she won't remember me, I end every day with 'I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget.' And then she says 'I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. I won't.'" He said and rested his hand on the top of hers.

"What is your name?" She whispered and he smiled before struggling to stand. 

"My name is Stan. Take care of yourself dear." He said and winked behind his circular glasses before grabbing his cane and walking back down the hall. Lia watched him go before she stood and walked back into the room to be with her family.


	7. Chapter 7

"-ake up. Lia? Wake up." Lia's head shot up from the table, her hair a mess of tangles. She had spent the whole night between the hospital and Tony's loft. Going from taking care of Peter and her kids, sleep was not important. 

"Sorry Jack. Long night." She mumbled and stood slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you not get any sleep last night?" He asked and Lia chuckled tiredly.

"Not a wink. I will get to work right away." She said and forced a smile onto her face, even though she didn't feel like smiling.

****

Loki walked into the shop and smiled as he saw Lia walking around. He noticed after a second that she had dark circles around her eyes and she trudging past everyone.

"Tom, you're here!" Jack called from the cash register, sounding positively relieved that he had arrived. 

"Hey Jack. Lia, are you okay love?" Tom asked her as she passed and Lia looked up at him, her face blank. Being closer, he could see that her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red.

"Hi Tom. I-I just had a bad night. My...my nephew got shot!" Loki watched as her wall broke down, tears pooling in her eyes. A sob raked through her as she dropped the plate she was holding, it immediately shattering. The whole coffee shop cringed and Lia squeaked, pushing her hands into her face.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" She cried and fell to the ground, trying to grab all of the shards. Loki fell down beside her, stopping her hand from cutting on one of the shards.

"Love, wait. It's okay. What can I do? We can go anywhere you like and do anything you want. Please, honey?" He pleaded, feeling helpless. Lia hiccupped another sob and looked up at him. Loki smiled kindly and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Tom. I'm sorry." She whimpered and Loki shook his head, helping her to stand.

"It's okay sweetie." He whispered back and looked at the sympathetic people around them.

"I'm sorry everyone." Lia mumbled, brushing away a tear. Jack came up with a broom and told them it was okay, patting Lia on the arm softly. 

"Where do you want to go?" Loki whispered as he led her from the shop. Lia sniffled before smiling shyly.

"There is one place I haven't been since I was a kid." She said and Loki sighed, happy to see her smile.

"Anywhere you like, love."

****

"Coney Island? What is this place?" Loki asked, watching the people walk past, children giggling and people screaming on the rides.

"I came here once with my father before he passed away. It was out if nowhere you know? He didn't even tell me he was sick, just said 'Hey kiddo, let's go have some fun. I'm gonna be gone for a while.' And we came here. I got so sick on cotton candy and other treats, but I went home with a huge smile. It was the happiest day of my childhood." She said, smiling widely.

"He passed away a few weeks later." She added, her tone sad. Loki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a side hug.

"Well, let's recreate it, shall we?" He said, smiling as well. Lia giggled and nodded, bouncing slightly on her toes.

"Let's do that." He said, pointing towards the large slow spinning circle. Lia laughed and shook her head.

"Nope! That's always last." She said and pulled him towards a booth filled with stuffed animals of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Loki watched her as she spoke to the worker, laughing at his puns.

"A dollar for two throws." The man said and Lia payed before turning to Loki.

"Okay Tom. I must warn you. I am amazing at darts." She taunted and Loki chuckled.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that!" He played back, grabbing the offered dart and getting into position.

****

"Wow! You suck!" Lia laughed, handing Tom yet another giant stuffed animal that she had won for him.

"Well, I don't know a whole lot about these stupid games anyways. Who needs all this giant toys?" He complained and Lia laughed, pushing him away playfully. Tom stumbled slightly, his arms full of a giant pig and a giant cat.  
"Oh, don't be sad Tom. You just suck at games." She taunted and Loki chuckled. 'Who knew that the god of tricks would be so bad at carnival games?' He thought, following her as she pointed out art and food that she loved.

"Look! Cotton candy!" She cried, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him after her towards the booth. Lia smiled at the worker, pointing to the pink one.

"What is cotton candy?" Loki asked, his eyes wide with awe at the fact that they had caught a small cloud in a tiny bag.

"How could you not know what cotton candy is? Unless they call it something else in England...Here, try this." She said handing him a small piece that she had torn off. He looked at it before placing it in his mouth. His face was blank for a second before his eyes widened, making Lia giggle.

"It disappeared!" He cried, laughing.

"Yep! Now we can go on the Ferris wheel." She said, putting some of it in her mouth as well, missing the bright look in his eyes as he watched her. 

"Okay, can Frank and Josie come too?" He asked, lifting the two stuffed animals up. Lia looked at him and laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course! But their names are not Frank and Josie. They are obviously Anne and Gilbert." She said and Loki shook his head.

"No way! It's Frank and Josie! That's final." He retaliated and Lia scoffed.

"Whatever Tom. You know you are very stubborn." She mocked and Tom laughed as they both stepped in line for the Ferris wheel.

****

"Wow! Look at the view!" Lia cried, leaning forward to look at the skyline. Loki watched her, smiling as she laughed and pointed out the views.

The Ferris wheel halted movements at the top and Loki looked down to see that the worker was giving him a thumbs up. He looked over at Lia, seeing the lights of the city lighting up her face beautifully. 

Her hair flowed lightly in the wind, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Lia. Could I..." He trailed off as she turned to him, a soft smile on her face. They both stared at one another for a moment before she leaned towards him, her eyes fluttering shut. Loki took a deep breath before leaning back.

"I would like to kiss you but I need you to say it's alright." He whispered, the world around them slipping away slowly. Lia giggled as she shook her head before grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him into a kiss. Loki sighed into it, his eyes closing as he cradled her face in his hands. They both melted as the world seemed to light up around them. 

Then the Ferris wheel lurched, causing them to pull apart from one another. Loki leaned his forehead against hers as they both smiled.

"You don't have to ask silly. Just kiss me." She whispered, her eyes alight with happiness. Loki chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips as the ride came to a stop.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" The conductor asked, a knowing smile on his face. Loki winked at him and held up a thumbs up helping Lia from the seat and holding onto her hand as they walked back through the park.

"I think that that was the best date I've ever had." She said, staring up at the darkening sky. 

"Your previous boyfriend sucked at dates?" Lia chuckled bitterly at the question.

"He wasn't the romantic type. We went to bars and underground clubs. Never anything I wanted to do. But I was so in love with him that I pushed it aside. I was stupid." She said, ashamed of herself.

"I think that he is a terrible person. I'm glad you got away from him." Loki said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Lia smiled at him then, realizing that her first thoughts about him had been so wrong.

"I have to say. You are much different than I originally thought. I compared you to Chad, my last boyfriend, and because of that I almost didn't give you a chance. But I am really sorry for that. You are such an amazing guy, Tom. And I would love to keep going on dates with you." She said, her eyes glowing with sincerity.

"And I would love to keep going on dates with you, Cecilia. But we should slow it down a little. Don't get me wrong, I would love to go on dates with you every day, but you should be with your family right now. Your nephew needs you more than I do." He said before he leaned forward to kiss her. Lia melted into the soft kiss and felt a shiver run through her body, leaving a warm happiness in its wake.

"Thank you, Tom. I really appreciate that. But we can definitely see each other while I'm at work." She offered and watched as he nodded, a boyish grin stretched beautifully across his face.

"Of course, love. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

****

"Peter! How could you get shot and not call?" Lia looked up from her board game with Peter and Tony to see a panting Ned in the door way. The doctors had allowed for Peter to return home a few days after the surgery, but he still had to rest. 

"Ned! I'm sorry I was a little distracted with these two never leaving me alone." Peter said, a hint of mockery in his tone. 

Tony motioned Ned over and moved over on the couch to allow the young man room to sit. 

"When I heard what happened I came as fast as I could! I called-" He was cut off in his speech as the elevator opened. In the lift stood a very pissed off teenage girl. At the sight of her, Peter paled considerably.

"I called MJ. She isn't happy." He finished, trying not to laugh as the girl stormed into the room, her eyes a blasé with fury.

"You jerk! You got shot and you didn't call your friggin' girlfriend? What the hell is wrong with you? If I could hit you right now I would!" MJ cried, her hands in fists by her sides. Peter chuckled nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I really am MJ! Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded, smiling.

"Hurt you? I want to-ah! You suck, Peter." She marched forward and sat down angerly next to him. Lia could see that she was really just worried for the boy. They all had been. Peter reached out and pulled her close to his side, to which she snuggled into him, a frown firmly placed on her face.

"Mommy, it's your turn." Bec whispered, nudging Lia with her elbow. Lia looked over at her and thanked her before picking up the dice and rolling. 

"I have great news everyone. I got ahold of the doctor that adopted Harley and he agreed to meet." Tony said suddenly, causing everyone to cheer, even the girls who had no idea who Harley was.

"That's wonderful! When are you going to meet?" Lia asked, moving her piece along the board. Tony chuckled and leaned back, his arms across the back of the couch.

"We are meeting in a few weeks. Harley will be there. I was hoping that you would come with me Lia." He asked and Lia smiled up at him.

"Of course. I need to meet this Dr. Strange. And maybe we can get closer to Harley too." She said, thinking about the boy. Last time she had heard of him, he was just a little kid.

"What do you think he is going to be like?" Tony asked, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, what was he like when you knew him at ten?" Peter asked, watching his father.

"Oh, I was talking about the doctor. I'm sure that Harley is going to be just as annoying as he was at ten." He said, chuckling.

"Oh, really? What did he do to be so annoying?" MJ asked, trying to look disinterested, but obviously so. Tony told them the story of his crash and the fact that the young boy had never left him alone in all of his time there. He had even caused Tony to have a panic attack at one point. But he was also the reason for adjustments to the suit, such as the use of nanotechnology after Harley had snapped off one of the fingers of his broken suit. 

"But, I owe him. He really helped me back then and I wanted to repay the favor." He finished, his smile wide.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you just want to see if the doctor is your type." Lia said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Tony shot her a glare as everyone laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha. Laugh it up. I assure you he will not be my type." 

****

"I was wrong Lia. This man is totally going to be my type." Tony said suddenly as they walked together towards the large double doors of a building that sat directly in the center of New York and yet neither of them seemed to remember seeing. Lia looked over at him and smiled, patting his arm softly.

"Don't worry Tony. I'm sure that it will be fine. Who knows? Maybe your his type too." She offered, lifting her hand to knock on the door. They both waited for the door to open, hearing bickering on the other side.

"He will not!" 

"How do you know?" 

"Because I am not looking for a boyfriend right now Harley!"

Lia covered her mouth as a giggle slipped out, seeing the surprised look on Tony's face.

The door was yanked open then, showing a boy with short unruly curly brown hair. He had bright blue eyes that held the most mischievous look and a crooked smirk that fit his face perfectly.

"Tony! You finally came back for me!" He said, his voice smooth and deep. 

"I knew you would, you want to know how?" He asked, making Tony laugh.

"Because we are connected. Yeah, I know kid." They embraced, the boy now the same height as Tony. They both were laughing, the hug lasting quite a while. Lia watched on with a smile, noticing that a man had stepped out behind the boy. He was almost fluffy short brown hair and Lia giggled as she realized that not only did he have a similar goatee to Tony, but he was wearing a cape.

"Tony, this is my adoptive father, Stephen. Stephen, Tony." Harley said as they pulled apart, running his hand through his hair before putting his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. He seemed to have a similar sense of style to Peter, wearing a black shirt with a periodic table that said "I wear this shirt periodically." Lia laughed at that.

"What do you want?" Stephen said then, looking between the two of them. Lia watched as Tony leaned his hand against the doorway, making eye contact with the man. 

"You know, that cape looks really nice on you. And I love what you did to your goatee. Where'd you get it done?" Tony flirted and Lia watched on as Stephen stroked a hand down the beard.

"I do it myself." He stated plainly, but Lia could see the intrigue growing in his look.

"Oh, handsome and talented. What more can you do?" Lia coughed awkwardly, looking towards Harley to see him watching on in excitement.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Stark?" Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony smirked and raised one of his own.

"I might be. Is it...getting you interested?" Lia cleared her throat this time, and still no one payed her any mind.

"I- I don't know. Why don't you come inside and we can keep talking?" Stephen offered, sweeping his arm into the ginormous mansion. 

"Since you are Iron Man, I will assume that you won't be surprised by anything you see in here." Stephen said, leading the way to a large sitting area. Lia looked around, noticing books floating and many different knickknacks that she could not differentiate the use of.

"Um, what exactly are you?" Lia asked, noticing that his cape was sentient, moving about the room on its own.

"I am what is referred to as a Sorcerer Supreme. My job is to protect the sanctum, which we are in now." He explained, waving his hand towards the room around them. 

"So you are like...A wizard? That's kind of hot." Tony flirted suddenly causing Stephen to turn, his eyes holding some confusion but also intrigue. 

"No, I'm a sorcerer. Wizards have magic, but I can do much more." He began to move his hands then, creating a sparking orange circle that floated in front of his hand, spiraling and containing so many different shapes that when Lia tried to get a closer look, she got a headache.

"Okay, dad. Let's have some tea and chat." Harley said, smiling over at them from a love seat. Everyone took their seats as a small portal opened beside the table, producing a tray with a tea pot, four tea cups, and a plate of what looked to be gingerbread people. 

"Thank you." Lia said, lifting one of the cups and grabbing a ginger-person. Before she took a bite though, she noticed that it was decorated weird.

"Oh! You grabbed one of the 'bad guys.'" Harley did quotation marks with his fingers in the air, smiling expectantly.

"Bad guys?" Tony asked, looking down at the plate to try and understand the difference.

"Yeah, she grabbed the Loki one. There is also Red Skull, Ultron, a hydra one, and a few others. Then, there are the heroes. There is, of course, Iron Man and Dr. Strange. Plus Hulk, Captain America, and, my favorite, Spider Man." He held up the meticulously decorated gingerbread Spiderman and Tony laughed.

"Wow, really? That kid is your favorite? That's funny." He said, moving his hand towards the Iron Man one. Stephen rushed forward and grabbed it first though, leaving Tony's hand hovering.

"Sorry. Iron Man is my favorite." He explained, looking anywhere but at Tony. 

"Why is that funny, Tony?" Harley asked, a look of determination in his eyes. Almost as if he were ready to protect the Spider Man.

"Oh, nothing! He is my son and don't worry, I'm fine with this one." He grabbed the one that looked like the man in front of him and took a bite as he winked. Stephen cleared his throat before looking at Lia, who was looking at Tony with a look of mild disgust, wondering why he had bitten off the crotch of the gingerbread man.

"Harley has a way with baking." He explained, but Lia was still frozen. She looked down at the cookie in her hand, remembering her interaction with the trickster god. How he had touched her. How-

She shook herself from her thoughts and took an almost aggressive bite. The small cookies head tasted delicious and she gave Harley a thumbs up as she chewed, forcing herself to think about other things. Like Tom. Lia smiled then, thinking back to the date they had had a few weeks ago. Since then, he had been coming in earlier in the day to sit and enjoy her breaks with her. 

"He's your son! What?" Harley yelled, excitement dripping from every word. Tony chuckled, taking a sip of tea before he nodded.

"Yes. I adopted him after his aunt passed away. We met at a science fair. He had a crazy potato gun." He said, winking then as Harley laughed.

"Wow! Really? That is so cool. Do you think I could meet him? That would be, like, so cool." He said, looking at his father before looking back at Tony expectantly.

"I don't see why not. We have a big family dinner coming up, you are more than welcome to join us. Lia is already bringing her boyfriend, Tom." He said, taking another sip as Lia choked.

"I'm what?" She coughed, looking at him like he was crazy. Tony shrugged as she shook her head.

"No way! He doesn't even know about the girls yet." She was quiet for a moment. "I don't want him to-" Lia looked up then, remembering where they were and who they were with.

"Sorry. Not the time for this." She whispered, feeling a blush burn it's way up her face. Stephen and Harley gladly brushed it aside.

"Okay, when is this dinner?" Stephen asked, leaning back in his seat. 

"In two weeks. On December seventeenth." Tony said, smiling flirtatiously at Stephen, who blinked a few times before slowly smiling back.

"Do you two want some time alone, or..." Lia asked, her tone light and playful. Stephen and Tony blushed at the same moment as Harley laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki smiled down at the book he was reading, the sounds of the café bustling about becoming wonderful background noise.

The bell over the door chimed softly and he could hear the sound of children laughing.

"Um excuse me mister, this is our booth." Loki turned then, seeing two small girls in fluffy jackets, one pink and the other black.

"Is it now? Well, I'm sorry." He said, unsure about how to talk to children, let alone what they wanted him to do. The boy they were with was definitely not their father, looked more like a young man. 

"That's fine, we can fit. We have fit much more people in this booth." The pink wearing one said, smiling to show off her missing front tooth. The black wearing one nodded, as they moved to sit across from him. The boy was the last to enter, quiet.

"Well...alright. That's fine." Tom said, looking around at the other empty tables.

"We come here all the time with our mommy. She loves it here." The pink one continued, pointing towards a table that Lia was serving. For a moment, Loki felt terror seize in his chest, but then she moved, revealing a small woman. He sighed, relieved that is wasn't Lia they were talking about before the boy looked at his watch, his eyes widening.

"I'm gonna miss my date. I'm sorry girls. Lia!" He called, waving over the woman as she turned. Loki watched as she walked over, a smile on her face before she saw was at the table.

"Hi...everyone. What are you guys doing here?" She asked slowly, looking at her girls and nephew with a look of terror.

"Came to get dropped off-" The pink one began. 

"When we saw this man in our booth and-" The other one continued.

"No one likes our booth." The first one finished, a look of amazement on her slightly chubby face.

Loki looked between them as they finished each other's sentences, smiling as he remembered his own brother. At one point in their childhood, they had always finished each other's sentences. It was never something that their father approved of though.

"Yeah! I'm sorry auntie Lia, I have my date with MJ and we all know how she hates when I'm late." The boy said, standing and giving each of the girls a fist bump before hugging Lia and running from the shop.

Loki looked back at Lia, suddenly understanding.

"That was your nephew. The one that got shot. Is he their babysitter?" He asked, shooting a glance at the girls who were watching him with matching grins on their tiny faces. They kind of freaked him out a little and a spark of pride ran through him, thinking of himself at their age.

"In a way, yes. He doesn't get paid, but he takes care of them." She told him, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Brother Petey loves taking care of us!" The pink one cried, making the other one nod. Loki was starting to think that maybe these girls were mentally connected or something.

"Brother? So these are your nieces." Loki concluded, noticing similarities between the girls and Lia. Lia opened her mouth then, about to say something before the girls laughed.

"No, silly, she's our mommy!" The world froze. Lia looked terrified. Loki looked between them quickly, his throat closing up and making it difficult to breathe.

"M-mommy? Lia is your...mommy?" He whispered, to which the girls proudly nodded. Lia turned then, walking quickly to the check out counter and talking quietly to Jack. Loki could see that she was freaking out.

"How do you know our mommy? Are you a friend of hers-"

"Or maybe her boyfriend?" 

Loki looked back at the girls, taking in their matching glares. He stopped then, seeing again a memory from his childhood. He had been playing with his brother when they heard their parents fighting. They swore then to protect their mother from any harm that would come to her. He felt his heart clench painfully as he remembered he had failed.

"I'm...her boyfriend." He said, smiling at the girls before he excused himself.

"Don't move okay? I'm going to help your mommy." He said, turning back to see them give him a thumbs up. 

"Lia. Can we talk?" He asked, stepping up behind Lia as she froze. Loki watched helplessly as she turned, her eyes swimming with tears and her lip red from her nervous biting of it.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I- I should have told you about my girls. They are the best things in my life." She said, her words breaking off at the end as she tried to keep in the tears, her eyes glaring helplessly at the ground.

"Love, did I ever say I wanted to break up with you? I love you." Lia looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"You...love me?" She whispered, her tone almost hopeful. Loki smiled lovingly, realizing then that he had told the truth. He cradled her face softly, making eye contact with her.

"Yes. I love you Cecilia. And I'm not letting you go just because you pulled the kid card on me." He taunted, causing her to laugh and pull him into a hug. 

"Oh I love you too!" She cried, wiping away the happy tears that trailed down her face. Loki laughed, holding her face softly in his hands.

"Just kiss her already!" They heard turning to see the twins high fiving each other.

"How old are they anyways?" He whispered, causing Lia to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Eight. They act like teen-agers though. Brilliant little tricksters." Loki laughed and smiled over at them, suddenly very excited to get to know them more.

"Well let's give them what they want." Pulling her into a searing kiss, Lia gasped and felt her body turn to jelly in his hands. They each heard a collective cheer except for the overpowering gag noises from a certain pair of twins.

****

"I have to warn you, my uncle can be a little...cocky. Just don't get on his bad side." She warned, pulling Bec's hair into a neat bun. They stood in the elevator, all dressed in fancy Christmas dress. Bec struggled to get free, wearing a fine black suit that almost exactly matched Tom's except that Tom had a light green pocket square and Bec had a bright red checkered one. Kami had fought victoriously with Lia about what type of clothes they would be wearing because, and it made Lia blush to think back on it, "Bec is matching with Tom, so we need to match. Our family will be organized, thank you." 

"Not to worry Lia. I'm sure we will get along swimmingly." Tom said, running his hand through his hair as he watched Lia pull on her cocktail dress.

"Mommy, will uncle Tony like Tom?" Kami asked, twirling around in her ballerina dress. The glittery red dress made her glow and Loki could say the same thing about Lia. He looked at her then, seeing the beauty that emanated from her. He knew it wasn't just the dress, but it sure did help. It fit her so perfectly that he was almost sure that it had been made for her. Her curves were soft and with the split along the leg, it made her appear taller. She had done her hair up in a half up-half down style, curled cutely over her shoulders. 

"Yes sweetie. I'm sure they will love each other, just as much as I love each of them." She turned then, her brown eyes landing upon Loki with a look of complete admiration. He smiled softly, lifting his hand to lightly brush back a curl that had fallen into her face. She leaned into his hand, placing a small kiss on his palm as the door opened, revealing the loft. The girls squealed, running forward into the winter wonderland. Loki watched happily as they tackled Peter, causing him to laugh.

"Lia! Just in time! We are about to start the best Christmas movie ever, the Grinch." Tony said, pulling her into a loving hug before he noticed Loki standing just a step behind her. He stopped then, sending a glare at Loki, who almost felt a stroke of fear as recognition passed through the Iron Man's gaze.

"Tom, was it? I've heard a lot about you." Tony forced a smile onto his face then, holding up his hand for a shake. Loki nodded, keeping his smile in place as he accepted, shaking the man's hand quickly, relief flowing through him.

"I am indeed. And I have heard so much about you." He said. Lia was looking between them, an expectant look in her eyes. Loki looked at her then, smiling lovingly. 

"Now that you've met, let's go meet everyone else." She said, reaching for Loki's hand. Just as he was about to take it, Tony placed his hand on the man's shoulder, stopping their movements.

"Sorry sweetheart. I thought I could share a drink with your man here. I'll return him in one piece, of course. I just want to get to know him to see if he can be with my favorite niece." Tony assured, noticing Lia's doubtful look.

"Don't worry love, I will be right back." Loki said, lifting her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly before he turned to Tony, a smirk on his face. "A drink sounds lovely."

Tony nodded and led the way, his hand falling to his side once more as they walked into his lab, the sounds of giggling kids and Christmas music falling away. As soon as the door shut, Tony turned to him, a frown taking a firm spot on his face as he crossed his arms. Loki noticed the defensive position and looked around the lab, noting the glowing screens and countless blueprints for new designs.

"What do you want with her?" Tony asked, his tone angry. Loki chuckled and turned back, holding in a few inappropriate jabs that Tom would never say as a gentleman, but that Loki most definitely would as the trickster god.

"I love her. And from what she has told me, she needs someone to love right now that isn't those girls. Someone to take care of her." He said and Tony scoffed.

"I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Cecilia." He jabbed, taking a step forward. Loki assessed the situation and held up his hand.

"Trust me..." He paused then, swallowing a sarcastic comment, "Sir. I am simply saying that she needs a partner. And those girls need a father. I would like to say that I would be proud to be that for them. And I need Lia just as much as she needs me. I don't have anyone else." 

Tony could see the sincerity in his words then, noting the way that he held himself open. But he still did not trust this 'Tom.' He was not disappointed to admit that he had done some background work on the name Tom Hiddleston. Nothing had shown up except for a name that closely resembled it, a British actor named Timothy Huddletin who had starred in quite a few big movies. But there was nothing to be found about the pilot in front of him. But as he was about to start another interrogation, he heard a soft rapt on the door. Looking over, he saw Kami and Bec trying to look through the tinted glass, pressing their faces into it. Tony watched as Lia ran forward, picking up the giggling girls as she spoke to them. Tony smiled then, noticing that Loki had stepped forward, watching the girls with a large smile, love shining in his eyes. Tony sighed and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, jolting the man from his thoughts.

"Let's get the movie started. I'd kill for a cup of hot coco right now, how about you?" He pulled open the door then, motioning for Loki to follow as the laughter and music swirled around them. He nodded and followed the man, smiling as Lia looked up at them before she was pulled back to the pillow fight she was apart of. Peter had been roped in, his suit jacket dropped over the top of a chair at the table and Loki laughed as he watched Lia get hit promptly in the chest. She laughed before turning and smacking the boy with her own pillow. This continued until the door opened once more, revealing two men in suits, one about Peters age and the other...with a goatee oddly similar to Tony's.

"A pillow fight! Sick!" The boy yelled, stepping into the room as Lia placed her pillow down, holding up her hands in surrender as she was pummeled from each side by pillows.

"Harley! Stephen! Welcome to the fun!" She cried, moving her way though the attack, stopping beside Loki as the goatee man smiled.

"Hello everyone. I charted out the possibilities of tonight and, after intense consideration, decided that it would be a great idea to bring cookies." Loki looked at Lia in confusion before they heard an amazed gasp from Tony. 

"That's what I forgot! Wow, smart, hot, and a wizard, the whole package." Tony said flirtatiously, making the girls giggle as Harley smiled excitedly.

"Well, thank you." Stephen said, placing the tray of cookies down on the table.

"Let's start the movie." Lia offered, rounding up the girls to help her put the pillows back as F.R.I.D.A.Y began the movie. 

"Oh! What are we watching?" Harley asked, flopping onto the couch next to the twins and Peter. "Hi! I'm Harley. Are you Spiderman? You're my favorite Avenger, you know." 

Peter flushed and smiled proudly, puffing his chest slightly. "I am! And I like your tattoo." As everyone sat on the couch, Harley smiled, lifting his sleeve to show off more of the tattoo. It wrapped fully around his arm, wrist to elbow of many different designs. They looked similar to that of the magic that Stephen had first done when they had met.

"Thanks! It's the mark of a sorcerer. Dad doesn't have one because he doesn't agree with the practice, but I got one because it's super bad a-" He stopped, looking at the twins who were both looking at him in awe.

"Excuse me, we have decided-"

"You are our new brother-"

"So congrats." They bounced off their sentences to one another and Harley laughed.

"I'd be honored!" He said and Lia smiled as the girls started chanting "brother Harley" repeatedly.

"Did you two just replace me?" Whined Peter playfully, quivering his lower lip in mock sadness. The girls quickly jumped over to him, wrapping him up in a tight, loving hug.

"No! We can have more than one brother, Petey. And Harley looks lonely." They said, their words blending together as they said the words at the same time. Harley gasped then, placing his hand to his chest.

"I am lonely. How did you know?" He cried, making the girls laugh.

"You agreed to be our brother in about two and a half seconds." Bec said, her tone matter-of-fact as she raised an eyebrow. Harley laughed and shrugged.

"Well, I guess you're right about that." He said, making Lia laugh.

"Alright everyone quiet down! The movie is gonna start soon!" Tony said, Loki taking the seat next to Lia, who almost immediately leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her. She waited until the movie started to scoot closer, leveling her mouth with his ear as she blew softly. Loki sucked a breath through his teeth quickly, keeping his eyes on the screen as she giggled breathlessly.

"You know, it's almost impossible to wear underwear in this dress." She whispered, watching as he cleared his throat and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. The movie played on, everyone oblivious to Lia's words except for Loki, who felt the room grow warmer, his heartbeat quickening.

"I just thought you'd like to know." She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe before laying her head on his shoulder to watch the movie. As it continued, her hand moved to his thigh, Lia dragging her nails along his pants softly before smoothing it back down with her palm. Even though his eyes were planted firmly on the screen, he would not be able to relay anything that happened in the movie. All he could think about were her words and her hand playing along his leg. 

"Wow, that was a great movie. Didn't you think so Tom?" Lia asked as the credits rolled, looking up at him innocently. Loki held in a groan, nodding stiffly as everyone rose from the couch, chatting happily. Lia started to rise as well, her smile dark and mischievous, but Loki grabbed her, pulling her back down as he smirked wickedly.

"Oh love, you are going to pay for that." He promised darkly, whispering into her ear as she giggled.

"Am I? Is that a promise?" He groaned then, watching her smirk grow as he let her go. "Careful Tom, you seem to be a little excited." She said, quiet enough only for him to hear, motioning to the growing erection tenting the front of his pants. Loki watched her as she walked sultrily from him, her hips swaying. 

'Damn woman is going to kill me.'

****

"What happened to Tom? He practically ran to the bathroom after I told him where it was." Tony spoke as they served the champaign. Lia giggled before shrugging, trying to wipe the mischievous smirk from her face and keep the blush that was covering her face from being too noticeable. Tony raised his eyebrow, noting the look.

"Did you...say something to him?" He asked, his tone holding the meaning of his words.

"Maybe. Testing his strength." She told him, winking. Tony stared at her in surprise as she walked from the kitchen with the drinks before chuckling, shaking his head.

"That guy is going to die. Almost makes me feel bad for him." He stopped before laughing again. "No, never mind. I don't." 

"Mommy! Bec won't let me talk. I wanted to show Harley how much I know about the stars and she keeps telling him about socioeconomics!" Kami cried, her voice trembling. Lia laughed kindly, placing down the drinks before picking up her daughter, who promptly buried her head in her mother's shoulder, her sniffling continuing.

"Rebecca, sweetie. Why don't you give Kameron a turn with Harley? I am sure that he loves astronomy too." Harley gladly nodded, his eyes alight with happiness, amazed at the girls' intelligence. Bec smiled up at her mother and nodded, quickly finishing her sentence before motioning to the empty seat beside her.

"Come on Kami. Let's tell him about Saturn's moons!" She said excitedly, holding her hand out for her younger sister happily. Kami giggled and nodded, running back to the seat as soon as Lia let her down, holding hands with her sister.

"Saturn's moons? Yeah! Let me hear it!" Harley said, his smile bright as the twins began ranting.

Lia smiled as she watched, unaware of Tom sneaking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind in a loving hug, which she leaned back in, pretending to ignore the bulge pressed into her back in loo of the comfort his arms brought her. She almost felt like this Christmas season couldn't get any better.

"Alright love birds, let's get dinner started." Tony said, his tone almost bored at their signs of affection. Lia laughed and turned, seeing Tony standing obliviously underneath a bushel of mistletoe as Stephen walked up, offering to help him carry the food to the table.

"Ooo! Uncle Tony and his boyfriend are under the mistletoe!" Kami yelled, having turned as the smell of food. They all laughed happily as the men looked up, their faces flushing at the sight of the bushel. 

Lia could see that it had been stuck to the doorframe by webs and turned to look at Peter, who discretely high-fived Harley. 

"We aren't boyfriends-hmph!" Stephen began before he was pulled into a steamy make out session by Tony by the front of his jacket. He was still only a moment before he cupped Tony's face, kissing back vigorously.

"Okay! Come on, love birds. I'm hungry." Lia called after a bit, laughing as they pulled apart slowly, both of them panting, their eyes clouded from the intensity of the kiss. Stephen stared at Tony a moment before he began laughing, causing Tony to laugh as well. 

****

"Thank you for giving me a chance with Cecilia. I really do love her." Loki said as everyone was getting ready to leave. Tony nodded, leveling him with a fatherly glare.

"I'm giving you one chance. If she ever comes to me crying about something you did, I will hunt you down and kill you, understand?" He threatened, raising an eyebrow in question.  
Loki chuckled internally as he nodded.

"Of course sir. I will never hurt her." He promised, and Loki always kept his word. Well, when it came to women he loved, that is.

"Tom, I'm tired. Will you carry me?" Loki looked down, seeing Kami looking up at him expectantly, rubbing her eye sleepily. Loki chuckled, leaning over to pick her up, resting her on his hip as she snuggled into his chest, her grey eyes closing.

"Good night Tony. I'll see you tomorrow." Lia whispered, carrying a sleeping Bec in her arms. Tony waved as they entered the elevator, Peter smiling at them beside him.

"Wow, that was so much fun. Thank you for coming Tom. It was a lot of fun having you with me." She whispered, keeping her voice quiet so not to wake the twins. Loki smiled at her lovingly, nodding.

"I had a lot of fun as well. Your family is about a million times better than mine." He whispered back, causing her to laugh quietly.

"I hope someday I can meet your brother. And maybe even your father just so that I can beat him up." She winked then, causing Loki to laugh softly, silently hoping that she never would meet them. But he would have loved to see that, a small mortal woman that he loved, beating up his 'all powerful' god of a father. Loki smiled then, feeling the wall around his heart begin to crumble more and more as Lia weaseled her way inside, the girls close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home was quiet with the girls asleep in the back seats, but Lia was painfully aware of every breath Tom took. He had grabbed her hand softly in his own and was running his thumb over her knuckles slowly, sending jolts of excitement through her.

"Do you want me to drop you and the girls off at the apartment? We could go back to my place if you'd like. The girls can have their own room." He suddenly spoke, looking over at her as they pulled to a stop-sign. Lia looked at him, noting the darkened color of his eyes. She suppressed a shiver that tried to run through her as she nodded.  
"Let's go to your place." She said, watching him smirk wickedly.

"Alright love. Then I can promise that you won't be sleeping much." He purred, giving her hand a squeeze in promise. Lia shivered then, gasping softly at his promise.  
"Mommy? Where are we going?" Lia turned, seeing Bec sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hi baby. We are going to have a sleepover with Tom. He has a room that the two of you can sleep in. Go back to sleep, okay?" She whispered, smiling lovingly. Bec smiled and muttered a tired 'okay' before snuggling back down with her sister and promptly falling back asleep.

"Cecilia. I want you to know, I don't want to force you into anything. I won't do anything without your permission." Tom said, the lust in his eyes shining beside utter sincerity. Lia squeezed his hand, smiling as her heart squeezed in her chest.

"I will tell you when I'm uncomfortable Tom. But I trust you." She whispered, leaning over to place a kiss to his cheek as he chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. I was scared that you would tell me no and I would have to take care of myself. This way I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight. Because I only have one spare bedroom and it's only a full. Mine is a king." 

Lia smiled and rolled her eyes at this playful tone, trying to calm her racing heartbeat at the unsaid words between them.

"Why would a single man such as yourself need a king sized bed?" She asked, making him chuckle softly.

"I like to feel like a king, my love. And tonight you are my queen." They pulled to a stop in front of the Marriott hotel and Lia swallowed the growing lump in her throat as they both got out. The brisk, cold air did little to cool her heated skin as she opened the back seat door, pulling Bec out and carrying her to the door as Tom did the same with Kami. 

"Hello sir. Welcome back, can I help you with anything?" The bellboy asked, smiling at them as they walked into the lobby.

"No, thank you. We are just headed up to the loft." Tom said, adjusting Kami gently in his arms as the bellboy nodded, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Of course sir. Have a great night. You too, ma'am." Lia nodded at him as they stepped into the now open doors. She felt her unrelentingly quick heart beat in her chest, knowing that as soon as the girls were in their own bed, she wouldn't be able to keep herself away from him. She could feel his eyes on her as they waited for it to get to his loft and shifted, uncomfortable in the skin tight dress.

'God, am I happy that this dress is refundable, because it might not last long.'

****

Loki watched her as she softly rocked Bec and felt his heart swell with love. He almost felt like the Grinch, his heart growing three sizes just in the span of a night. And as the elevators opened, he knew it wasn't the only thing that was going to grow that much tonight.

"Where is the room?" Lia whispered, looking around the large room, seeing the beautiful city skyline through the windows. Loki told her where before following her, moving quietly as Kami moved slightly in his arms.

"Tom...mommy really loves you." Loki looked down at the small girl, smiling.

"And I really love your mommy." He whispered, seeing Kami sigh, her eyes closing once more.

"Then you maybe you could be our new daddy..." Then she was asleep again, leaving Loki to his thoughts as he placed her down on the bed beside her sister.

A dad. That was something Loki had never imagined becoming before, from his monstrous birth father to his even worse adoptive one, he had never seen what a good father figure even was. But as he watched Lia loving brush back a strand of hair from Bec's face, he suddenly could. He could see a little baby, maybe a boy, waddling around with bright green eyes and light brown hair, a perfect mix of his mother and father. 

Lia smiled up at him then, almost as if she could read his mind and motioned for him to follow her out of the room. Loki nodded, walking briskly after her as she walked to the window.

"Wow. It's beautiful, don't you think?" He heard her say as he walked up behind her, watching as she pushed her hand through her hair, loosening the curls.

"Yes. But I see something much more lovely." He said and his breath stopped in his throat as she looked over her shoulder at him, her smile mischievous.

"Oh really? And do you think you own this beauty?" She asked playfully, turning her body to face him fully. Loki smirked, putting his hands on either side of her head as she leaned lazily against the window.  
"I know I do. I just need to show her that she does." When he saw her eyes widened, his smirk widened before he moved forward, kissing her passionately. Lia gasped then, her hands flying up to the front of his suit jacket as he moved his hand to tangle in her hair. He pulled roughly, loving the sexual moan that he tore from her lips. he made sure to remember what actions caused what reactions, quickly marking down mentally that hair pulling produced a lust filled mix of moans and gasps. Loki took a moment to prod at her mouth with his tongue, demanding entrance, whish she gave almost immediately, causing him to chuckle into the heated kiss. Then, in retaliation, Lia roughly grabbed his butt, wrapping her leg around his to pull him against the apex of her thighs, making both of them moan loudly. Loki was the first to pull away, reveling in her sharp breathing as he began to suck love marks onto her smooth neck and collarbone. When he placed a kiss to the soft area underneath her ear, he felt a shiver pass through her entire body, a heavenly moan tearing through her throat.

"O-oh Tom-" She gasped, her hands coming to the front of his jacket as she fumbled with the buttons.

"O-off. I need it off, now." She demanded, making Loki laugh as he faltered in his marking of her skin. He was quick to rip the jacket off, then his shirt, leaving his chest and abdomen open for her. Her hands were quick to return, feeling the smooth skin and the hard muscles beneath. He gasped then, feeling her roll her hips against him, making his pulse quicken even more than it already was.  
"Love, I need you to stop that." He growled the words, pulling her into another searing kiss. Lia panted as her lips pulled into a smirk.

"Why?" She whispered, rolling her hips again and Loki groaned as he heard her breath catch.

"Because I don't want to take you in front of the damn window. I want you in my room, underneath me." He ground out, gripping her hip firmly.

"Then make me stop, Tom. I want to see what you can do." He stopped then, looking into her eyes for a moment before grinning wickedly. 

"Love you have no idea what I can do." Then he picked her up, glad that her dress had the slit in the leg because he was sure that it would have torn when she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around the back of his neck, her heaving breasts almost level with his chest. Lia looked down at him in surprise before laughing, making Loki smile as he walked them towards his bedroom door before he threw her down on the large bed, giving her only a moment to revel in the glorious feel of a bed before he crawled over her, sending shivers straight through her with his dark lustful look and the slow drag of his hand along her sides.

"Cecilia. You drive me crazier than any woman ever has." Loki whispered, attacking her neck again with his unrelenting hickies. She moaned, burying her hands in his hair. 

"And I love it." He whispered, before sending her down a sheer drop of pleasure.

****

"Good morning." Lia heard, opening her eyes to see that she was snuggled into Toms naked chest, the sun streaming in through the window, adding a beautiful light to Tom's smooth skin. She took a moment to stare at him in his naked glory before smiling lovingly, her hand beginning to trace light patterns along his abs.

"Good morning. I don't know how, but you somehow look even hotter in the morning." She whispered, propping her chin up on his chest so that she could look up at him. He hummed happily, running his hand through her curly hair softly.

"Well thank you, love. What should we do today?" He asked, his voice deep with sleep. Lia smiled and placed a soft kiss to his pec before thinking for a moment.

"I think we should get ice cream and watch a movie with the girls. So they get to know you better." She said, smiling wider as he nodded.

"I'd love that. And I love you." He mumbled, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip softly. She placed a kiss to the pad of his thumb as she giggled.

"And I love you. But we should get up, because the girls wake up at seven a.m." She sat up then, scooting off the bed before sighing.

"I don't have anything to wear." She complained, making Tom laugh as he got up as well.

"Not necessarily. I found a cute outfit that I wanted to give to you for Christmas, but now is as good a time as any. All that you are missing is underwear, but I'm not complaining." He kissed her cheek softly before walking to a closet, pulling out a brightly colored box, holding inside a soft sweater dress and a pair of knitted leggings which made her gasp as she chose to ignore his last statement.

"Oh I love it!" She cried, quick to pull on the outfit as he dressed as well.

"Mommy! It's seven! And it's pancake day!" They heard, making the both of them laugh as the couple walked from the room, dressed and ready for the day. 

"Right! I hope you like pancakes, Tom." She said, pulling her hair back into her signature messy braid.

"Oh I love them."

"Good, because you actually have no choice. Everyone knows Saturdays are pancake days."


	10. Chapter 10

"I hope everyone had a wonderful December twenty-third! This is..." Lia turned down the radio, smiling as the music flowed through the empty room, lifting her spirits as she worked.

A few weeks had passed since the dinner and Tom had been over almost every single day to be with the girls. Just the day before, the twins and Tom had had the biggest snowball fight in the park, getting kids and their parents to play as well. By the end of the day, their noses were bright red and poor Kami got the sniffles, but Lia was so happy to see the large smiles on their faces.

"Ms. Lia, Mr. Stark has asked me to tell you that you need to go home. Tom is waiting in the lobby." F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke suddenly, making Lia laugh.

"Okay, tell him that I am just putting away these papers, then I'm headed out." The elevator ride to the bottom floor was quick what with her excited planning of Christmas day. Tom had bought them tickets to see the Nutcracker on Broadway. 

"Cecilia! It's about time you got down here! You know how long I have been waiting? It's cold as hell!" Lia looked up then, seeing the face of a man she had never wanted to see again. Chad, her ex-boyfriend, and the father of the twins was standing in front of her, his flannel, fur lined jacket clinging to him. At one time she had thought that he was the most attractive man in the world, but after meeting Tom? He looked like a rat. Specifically a rat they had been turned into a human. Maybe even the famous one from Harry Potter. 

"Babe, let's go. I want to see the twins. What are they, five now?" He said, chuckling as he walked forward to grab her hand. She quickly yanked it from his grip, glaring daggers at him.

"First of all, I am not your 'babe' and second, the twins are eight now." She fumed, quickly looking around for someone to pull her out of this mess before it got worse. And it always got worse.

"Oh, baby, don't be like that. I was only messing around. I miss you. Let's go home and see the girls. I just want them to meet their father." He said, going to grab onto her shoulder. Chad gripped her tightly, holding her close enough that she could smell the amount of booze he had in him. 

"Let me go Chad. I already told you no!" She cried, trying to pull her arm from his grip as his carefree demeanor began to slip away, being replaced quickly with one of anger and impatience.

"You can't keep my kids from me, woman!" He yelled, making her squeak in fear as she clawed at the still tightening hand.

"They stopped being your kids as soon as you told me to get an abortion, you bastard! They are mine. My children!" She was crying now, desperately trying to pull her arm from his grip. And as he rose his free hand to smack her, she turned her face away as much as she could, trying to protect herself.

Then suddenly she heard a loud smack and her arm was free before she was pulled into a warm, protective embrace.

"I'm here. I'm here, love." Lia took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around Tom, her face buried in his chest as he whispered to her lovingly.

"Who the fuck are you?"

****

Loki had been in the restroom for only five minutes. That was how long it took before he heard the yelling. 

"You can't keep my kids from me woman!" The man was upset, that was easy to tell, but he could hear the sobbing from the woman and knew immediately who it was. 

Red flooded his vision as Loki took in the scene in front of him. Lia sobbing as she clawed at some man's hand which was gripped tightly onto her upper arm. She yelled something back at him, but Loki didn't hear a word as the world slowed down. The bastard, who he assumed was the asshole ex she had told him about, was raising his hand to strike her. He saw the terror in her eyes and knew then that this wasn't the first time this man had done this to her. Loki slammed his fist squarely into the man's jaw, quick to pull Lia from his grip and spin her away so that she was completely protected from any further attacks as he whispered softly to her. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest at her terrified sobs and he felt rage burn through him as he heard the man curse.

"Who the fuck are you?" Loki placed a soft kiss to the top of Lia's head before turning, sure that his anger was obvious on his face.

"I'm Lia's boyfriend. I'm guessing you are the 'bastard ex' that Lia speaks so highly of." He made sure that every word dripped with all the loathing he felt for the man in front of him. Then the man had the audacity to laugh.

"That bitch slept with you, didn't she? She expecting your bastards too? Oh, she just loves opening up her legs for men with accents. I'm from Wisconsin myself. Where are you from? Lon-don?" He laughed as he spoke in a terrible British accent, splitting the word London into two longer syllables. Loki almost felt embarrassed for the him, making such a fool out of himself, but he mostly felt loathing.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Loki hissed, taking a moment to roll up the sleeves of his jacket. He would take out his daggers, but he didn't want Lia to be afraid. He could still hear her crying, her voice further away. That made him relax slightly, knowing that when the fight began, she wouldn't get hurt.

"And yet that bitch-" He didn't have the chance to finish before Loki punched him swiftly in the nose this time, practically shattering it upon impact. The coward of a man squealed in pain, his head snapping back before he glared, his hands forming fists as he let the blood flow down his face and into the poorly trimmed blonde beard on his disgusting face. Loki was smaller than the man, thinner and only a bit shorter, but he had to admit that the man could move pretty quick for his size and packed one hell of a punch.

They each got in a few hits before the man suddenly froze, his face going blank before he fell backward to reveal a very pissed off Tony Stark holding a high powered taser, it's needle-points stuck into Chad's writhing body.

"This asshole needed to be taught a lesson. I'll take care of him. Go to her." He motioned over Loki's shoulder, to which he nodded before turning and running over to where Cecilia was. She had curled herself up in the corner, quiet sobs shaking her body.

"Love, it's okay. Let's go home. I'm here." He whispered, kneeling down beside her. She looked up at him and nodded, allowing him to pick her up bridal style so that he could take her out of the lobby.

"I'm so sorry love. I should have been here. It's okay. I'm here." He kept whispering the same words to her, feeling a rush of guilt through him as her sobs slowly ceased.

"You're bleeding." He heard, looking down as he felt her touch his cheek bone softly. He did feel a slight sting there and smiled softly, amazed that she could still be so kindhearted after the trauma she had just endured. H couldn't really tell her that it would be healed in no time at all, but it did hurt a little at the moment.

"I'm okay sweetheart." He whispered, watching as she smiled sadly.

"I know it hurts more than you're saying. Chad used to hit me a lot. He always hits with his left hand. He wears our high school ring on that hand." Her voice shook as she spoke and Loki felt his heart stop at her words. he had to close his eyes for a moment to calm himself so that he wouldn't return to the lobby and 'accidentally' kill that douche-bag.

"It's okay. I promise he will never hurt you ever again." He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he sat her down in the passenger seat, making sure she was buckled in before getting into the drivers seat. 

"Thank you, Tom." She whispered, her cold hand finding his as he began to drive.

"Of course, my love. I would do anything to protect you." And he swore to keep that promise, making a mental note to use daggers the next time the man came into the picture.

****

"Lia, I hope everything is alright." Lia smiled as she nodded, speaking to Tony in a video call for the twentieth time the next day.

"I'm okay, Tony. I promise. The girls wanted to know if we should come over to your place tonight for our usual 'double trouble Christmas bash' and I told them yes." She said, looking up at the screen as Tony nodded.

"Of course! Can't break tradition! And...don't forget to invite Tom. He earned it from last night." Lia smiled brightly at that, just as Tom walked in, his cheek a slight blue from the punch that had landed there. 

"Good morning beautiful. What are we having for breakfast this morning?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind as Tony gagged.

"Okay, I'm leaving. I'll see you guys later tonight." Then the call shut off, leaving the two of them laughing happily.

"This morning is waffles with strawberries and cream." She said, kissing his cheek softly as he hummed and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. Lia laughed then, feeling his fingers begin to tickle her side softly, unable to fight back as her hands gripped the waffle iron handle.

"Tom! Stop! Don't make me burn your waffle!" She warned as she laughed, trying to squirm from his grip before they heard the high pitched squeals of the twins.

"Hey! Stop now!" Bec yelled as they both stopped at the edge of the island, wearing their matching footie pajamas and playful glares. Tom pulled back slowly, raising his hands in mock fear.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me?" Lia watched on as the girls put their fingers up, their thumbs up and pointer fingers extended in the unmistakable "gun" shape.

"You have to duel both of us! If we win, you have to buy us ice cream and if you win, the fair lady will give you a kiss!" Bec explained seriously, making Lia laugh before she nodded in mock seriousness.

"Oh mighty cowboys, save me from the evil bandit, Green Eyed Joe!" She cried then, taking a moment to fan herself with her hand as she gasped.

"Let's see. Ice cream if you win and a kiss from the lovely lady here if I do? I like those stakes, let's duel." Tom said then, bringing his own hands down in the same motion. "But it's two against one! I don't think that is very fair, sheriffs." 

The twins wore matching smirks then, giggling. Kami stopped for a moment, leaning over to whisper quietly into her sisters ear as the other one nodded.

"We see your point. But the Wild West isn't fair! Especially for a bandit like you!" Bec cried, the three of them walking around the island to stand in the living room. Lia watched as Tom gasped, his face a mask of shock.

"Well fiddle sticks! I guess it's an old fashioned duel then! Lovely lady, if you could count us down." They all went back to back then, taking a step for each number she counted up until they stopped at ten.

"On the count of three!" She could see the girls bouncing excitedly.

"One!" Tom turned his head, winking at her and mouthing 'I love you.'

"Two!" Lia smiled and mouthed it back, blowing a kiss his way.

"Three!" The girls spun first, making "bang" noises with their mouths as Tom moved like he was getting shot. They all froze as he fell to his knees.

"You...win." Then he flopped onto his back as the girls cheered, jumping up and down excitedly as Lia clapped.

"My heroes!" She yelled, making the Kami giggle as Bec walked towards Tom. She looked him over, lifting his arm before letting it fall back to the ground with a soft 'thud' before she nodded, somber.

"Yep, dead." Suddenly, Tom sprung up, grabbing onto Bec and pulling her into a pile of tickles as she screamed and laughed, squirming uncontrollably. 

"Oh no! He's a zombie!" Kami yelled, looking over at them as they both quickly changed to play the new roles.

"Quick mama! You have to give them the love kisses to save them before we become zombies too!" Kami cried, giggling as she climbed up onto the island. Lia looked over at them, noting the great acting skills on both of their parts before she scooped Bec into her arms, peppering her face in quick kisses until she was giggling uncontrollably. She placed Bec down beside her sister on the island, giving her a moment to catch her breath as Tom kept up the act. He was even dragging his foot behind him, arms reaching toward her as he let out groans.

"Now Tom!" Kami yelled, making Lia chuckle as she walked up to her "zombie" boyfriend. 

"Hi Tom. Remember me? I'm your girlfriend, Cecilia. I just want to give you a kiss." She said, acting as if he were indeed a rotting zombie. He groaned and stepped forward, pulling her close to his chest before they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him as well, hearing the cheers of her daughters before they both pulled away.

"Lia! You saved us all!" Tom cried, placing a quick kiss to her lips once more before pulling back to look at the smiling girls.

"Call it a truce?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in question as he held both hands out for them to shake. They looked at one another before nodding at the same time and taking his hands to shake.

"Truce." 

"Now, waffles!" Kami yelled, Tom helping her off the counter so that they could sit at the table together.

"Lucky, come get your food!" Lia called, pouring a small bowl of dried cat food out for the orange tabby.

"Sure thing love." Tom replied, walking back over to grab a large stack of waffles. Lia looked at him in confusion for a moment as he froze, his eyes widening.

"Tom, why did you respond when I called for Lucky, our cat?" She asked, laughing slightly as she watched a bright red spread across his cheeks.

"Oh! Lucky. I though your said...Tom." He tried to explain, cringing at his own confusing reasoning.

"Those aren't even remotely close!" She laughed, watching as he rolled his eyes, chuckling as well.

"Oh, whatever." 

"Mama, can daddy sit next to me?" Kami asked suddenly, making them freeze in their laughter. 

"What did you say sweetie?"

"Daddy, can you sit next to me?" She asked again, her tone holding only sincerity.

Lia watched as Tom smiled proudly before nodding and walking the plate to the table.

"Of course love. As you wish."


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy! That's not right!" Kami laughed picking up his teacup and showing Loki the correct way to hold it. He smiled and nodded, following her elaborate instructions of how to extend his pinkie finger, before reaching up to adjust the plastic tiara that rested on the top of her little head.

"Oh, but of course sweetheart. How could I forget to point my pinkie?" He chuckled before looking over at Bec, who sat on her bed, reading a book on Stephen Hawkins' studies. He excused himself from the small table, walking over to her and sitting down.

"What are you reading, love?" He asked and watched as she picked up her book mark to place it inside.

"This. It's pretty cool. Though I think that I like quantum physics more." Loki nodded as she explained the differences between quantum physics and molecular physics. Everything she was saying went right over his head, but he could see how much it meant to her, so he tried to understand.

"What do you like, Tom?" She asked suddenly, pulling him from his concentration.

"Oh...um...I like tricks." He said and watched as her face lit up.

"Like magic?" She cried, getting the attention of her younger sister as well.

"Magic?"

"Show us!" 

"Okay. What do you want to see?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"Make something disappear!" Bec said, looking around for something that he could use.

"Alright, like this?" He waited until they were both watching for him to disappear right in front of their eyes with a shimmer of gold light. They both gasped and looked around wildly before he cleared his throat from the door, taking a bite out of an apple in his hand.

"What are you two looking at?" He asked, smiling as they ran up to him, jumping up and down excitedly.

"How did you do that? Are you-"

"-a wizard? Or maybe-"

"-you are actually an alien!"

"Oh, an alien, totally."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. But you can't tell mommy, okay?" He asked, kneeling down in front of them. They both nodded.

"I am a god from another planet. My real name is Loki, son of Odin." He told them, watching as their eyes widened.

"Like the one on tv. who hurt a bunch of people?" Bec asked and Loki shook his head.

"No, that one is long gone. I'm the new Loki. The one that wants to stay here with you and your mama. The one who wants to be good." He said and the girls smiled.

"Can you show us that trick again?" They asked and he smirked.

"That and so much more." 

****

"What are you doing?" Lia asked, walking into the kitchen, seeing the twins and Tom all standing on the island.

"The floor is lava, mommy." Kami explained, holding Lucky in her arms.

"Oh is it? And who instigated this game of pretend?" She asked, placing down the bag of gifts she had packed.

"Well, I did of course." Tom said matter-of-factly, looking at her as she laughed.

"Alright. I think the lava is all gone. Come on. Uncle Tony is expecting us. We need time to go see the lights." She said, helping the girls off the counter as they spoke excitedly about what they hoped Santa would bring them.

Tom kissed Lia on the cheek as he grabbed the bags from her. 

"I've got it. You get the little monsters." He said and winked.

"Monsters? We are goddesses! Like you said, daddy." Lia looked at him and smiled as he looked at them with a shocked expression.

"Oh! Of course! Goddesses just like your mommy." He said and Bec smiled wide.

"If she is a goddess too, then you are a god." She said and Tom chuckled.

"That was our secret, sweetie. You can't just tell everyone that." Lia laughed as Bec covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh! Right! The secret we aren't supposed to tell mommy!"

"Alright, come on girls. It's time to go." Lia said, watching as they pulled on their jackets, beginning to sing Silent Night and other Christmas carols.

****

Loki took a deep breath before walking over to Tony. They had already been at the loft for about an hour, having a wonderful time with movies and stories, even family photo albums.

"Tony. Can I talk to you?" He asked, to which Tony smiled and nodded.

"Of course Tom. In private?" Loki nodded and Tony walked him to the lab. 

Loki took a deep breath, feeling a tense, uncomfortable feeling in his chest at what he was about to say. He took a moment to walk around the lab, his hand brushing a small tablet which immediately lit up, ringing out a small chime.

"Sorry about that...darn thing has been acting up lately." Tony explained, glancing at the screen before he shut it off. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Loki took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. Tony's eyes widened before Loki showed him what was inside. It was a key.

"I bought a house for Cecilia and the twins. One I would like to live in with them." He said, looking up at Tony, who was smiling proudly.

"You've changed a lot since I first met you...Loki." He said and Loki froze.

"You know? And you aren't trying to kill me?" He asked, slipping the box back into his pocket as Tony chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong. When I first found out I wanted to kill you. But after I realized how much you love those girls? I knew you needed them just as much as they need you. But I will tell you now, if you ever do anything to cause them pain I will hunt you down and cause you pain that you have never ever thought you can't even imagine." Then he smiled, causing Loki to feel like he had whiplash.

"And she will love it. Leave it for the last present, okay?" He clapped his hand onto the god's shoulder, who smiled back.

"Of course."

****

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" Kami yelled, jumping on the bed, causing Lia to laugh as Tom groaned, a smile on his face.

"Is it? No, I don't think so. Is it Tom?" Lia asked and Tom shook his head.

"I don't believe it is, loves. Maybe tomorrow?" He said, his eyes still shut.

"Daddy, it is Christmas! And our birthday!" Kami yelled, picking up a pillow and hitting him in the face. Tom groaned and sat up, his hair a mess of curls.

"You can't hit a man while he is down girls. I have no way of fighting back." Bec laughed then, diving forward to tackle him in a hug.

"Well I want to see what Santa brought us!" Bec cried, making Lia laugh again.

"Alright let's wake up the rest of the family. Stephen is in the other guest room, right?" They had finally gotten up then, and Tom chuckled.

"No, I do believe that he is in the master bedroom." Lia looked at him for a moment before it clicked and she smiled. The twins looked slightly confused before they turned to one another, whispering about a special sleepover just for Uncle Tony and Stephen.

****

"Wow! A new skateboard!" Bec yelled excitedly, holding up the bright red and gold board. The back two wheels had what seemed to be rockets connected to them.

"I made it myself, it can go up to sixty. And it can fly! Don't worry though, when you step onto it, straps go over your feet so that you won't fly right off." Tony said proudly, unaware of the bewildered look that Lia sent his way.

"Can I try it now?" She asked and Tony chuckled.

"Maybe later, your mama might kill me right now if you did." Lia nodded as Harley, Peter, and Loki laughed.

"Well, that seems like every present has been given." Tony said, winking at Tom before Cecilia shook her head and pulled out a flat red checkered box from behind the couch.

"Not quite! This is for you Tom. It's from the girls and I." She said, handing the box to him as her face brightened slightly.

Loki smiled at her before tearing the box open to reveal a stack of papers. 

"What is this?" He asked and picked them up from the box, reading the words on the front.

'By signing this legal document, you agree to take shared custody of Rebecca and Kameron Bradford with their mother Cecilia Bradford...' Loki paused in his reading to look up at her. Her eyes held her fear and hope, which made Loki smile.

"You want me to become...Their father?" He asked and Lia nodded as the girls walked over to them.

"It was our idea. We want you to be our daddy. If you wanted." Bec said and Loki chuckled, pulling them into tight hugs as they giggled.

"I would be honored." He whispered, winking at Lia as she smiled lovingly.

"Wow. That's a big step." Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee as he sat snuggled to Stephen's chest, who smacked his arm lightly.

"And I have a gift for you. I don't want you to open it until later though, okay?" Loki asked, handing her a small box the size of his palm. It was decorated with a simple light green wrapping paper and a bright, shiny green bow.

"Thank you. Why do you love green so much?" She asked, smiling as she placed it in her pocket, then scooting closer to him and into his open arms.

"It makes my eyes pop, love." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head as she giggled.

****

The snow fell softly around their car as they drove, Kami and Bec talking about the Nutcracker play that they had just watched.

Lia looked out the window and smiled as they passed a group of kids making snowmen and snow angles.

"Tom, where are we going?" She asked, turning to look at him as they continued driving through the small neighborhood. 

"Just a second, love. We are almost there." He said, lifting her hand to hid lips so that he could place a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

A fee minutes later, Tom pulled the car to a stop in front of the most beautiful one story house. It had a front porch with a bench swing and it was painted a light gray, like the sea during a storm.

"Why did we stop? Do you know the people who own this home?" She asked and Tom smiled, his green eyes crinkling with happiness.

"I do. They are a wonderful family. The couple has two kids. He bought them this as a Christmas present." He said and she looked up at the door again. 

"Really? That is so sweet! Can we meet them?" She asked and Tom chuckled.

"Why don't you open your present now." 

Lia pulled the box from her pocket, taking the lid off as she smiled up at him. Inside was a key. A little golden key. She looked up then, her eyes wide.

"You-you bought the house? For...us?" She asked, making the girls in the back seat begin to chatter excitedly.

Tom smirked and nodded proudly.

"I thought that it would be an improvement to the apartment. And, the girls school is just down the street, a park is around the corner and-" She cut his rambling off with a kiss, pulling him in by his shirt front.

"I love it. I love you." She whispered, punctuating each sentence with another soft kiss.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?"

****  
The house was perfect. The girls had enough room in the living room for friends to come over, their rooms were connected by a bathroom, and the backyard had a tree house. They loved it. 

Loki could see that Lia loved it too, what with the endless stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. It began when she looked at the size of the kitchen, then with the fact that there were guest bedrooms, and followed by the fact that she now had her own room.

"You know it isn't just yours, right? I get to sleep here too." Loki played as she laid down on the king sized bed. He took a moment to appreciate the fact that he had moved all their furniture into the house.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Cecilia pushed herself up from the bed before running out to the car, leaving him standing there awkwardly for only a moment or two before she returned, another box in her hands.

"I barely had time to wrap it, but here." She handed it to him, taking a seat on the bed once more as he began to open it. Inside was a green lace piece of clothing. It was obviously made for sexual activities, what with the amount of lace and satin covering the short, dress like article.

"Wow." 

"Do you like it?" She whispered, her hand fiddling with the edge of her jacket.

"I think it's quite nice, but I won't wear it. I mean, it is definitely my color, but the way that it sets would never be flattering for my curves." He watched her as her face fell into confusion before she sighed.

"It isn't for you dummy! It's for me!" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Then why did you give it to me?" He played, wanting to see how far she would go.

"It- it's for the both of us." She said, raising her eyebrows as he held it up between them, as if measuring the size.

"Oh dear, I think that it would be much too small to fit the both of us within it." He said, before she groaned and ripped it from his hand.

"Alright, it was for sex. I wear it before sex, but you are being quite annoying so no sex for you." She began to walk from the room, before he stood and grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry love. I was just playing. I know what it is for." He said, smiling innocently to try and calm her, but Lia simply continued glaring.

"Nope. You missed your chance. No sex." She pulled away from him and walked from the room after placing the lingerie on top of the dresser.

"Wait! None? Please, I'm sorry!" He called, worried about whether or not he would be able to survive without sex. Especially now that he had such a beautiful image of her in his head.

'Damn it Loki! Couldn't keep your blasted mouth shut for just a little bit longer?'


	12. Chapter 12

Loki smiled as the girls ran ahead of him, giggling at the jokes they spoke to one another.

"Girls? I need you to help me with something." He said, making them turn and run back.  
"Yes daddy? Is it-"  
"Gonna be a surprise-"  
"For mama-"  
"For the New Year?"

Loki loved when they finished each other's sentences.

"Yes. I want to get her a very special gift." He said and they nodded.

"What are you thinking about?" Bec asked, rolling back and forth on her heels.

"Well, I was thinking about a ring. Do you know where I can find one?" He didn't have to even wait a second before they were pulling him down the street, narrowly missing the bustle of people that passed. Once, he bumped into an older gentleman. 

"I'm terribly sorry sir!" He called back, making the man chuckle and wave his hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry son! You have a good New Year!" Then he was gone around the corner, leaving Loki with a surreal feeling of Deja vu.

"Girls? Did you know that man?" He asked and the girls shook their heads.

"No, but he did look really familiar." Kami said, pausing in thought.

"I think he just has one of those faces. Seems like someone who you run into a lot, like, everywhere." Bec continued before Loki chuckled.

"Oh well, are we there?" He asked, looking up at the store in front of them. The name over the door was Kay Jewelers.

"This is the place! Do you have something in mind?" Kami asked and he smiled softly.

"I know exactly what I want to get."

****

Cecilia smiled as Peter continued to talk animatedly about his school project. 

"And then it exploded! Can you believe that! It just- kaboom!" He threw his hands up at the end of the sentence, showing her the way that it had blown up.

"And then what happened?" She asked and he blushed, embarrassed.

"Then Ned and I got detention for blowing up part of the school bathroom." He said and she laughed loudly.

"Is that why you are not excited to go back to school on Monday?" She asked and he sighed, nodding.

"What are you two talking about?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen where they stood. He looked at Peter and ruffled the boys hair adoringly, as the boy laughed.

"Hey dad, just telling Lia how Ned and I got detention." Peter said and Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

"Blew up a bathroom. Never thought I would get that call. How do you even blow up a potato clock?" Peter was about to answer when the elevator doors opened, Tom and the girls falling into the room in fits of giggles.

"It's about time you got here! It's almost five o'clock!" Lia said, picking up Kami as she ran up to give her a hug.

"Hi mommy! Sorry! We lost track of time." Kami explained and Tom chuckled.

"More like, they wanted to ride a carousel, so we had to find one." He said and Bec smacked his leg softly, her face twisted in disappointment.

"We promised not to tell!" She said and crossed her arms, suddenly looking like an angry parent. Lia looked over at Tony and realized that she did indeed, saying that they were standing in the exact same position.

"Oh! Right! Sorry love. I completely forgot." Tom then scooped her into a big hug, her angry demeanor quickly replaced with one of happiness.

"Alright! Who is ready for board games and fireworks?" Tony asked, clapping his hands together suddenly.

"I hope you don't plan to set them off yourself this year. We all know what happened last time." Lia said, crossing her arms as she sent a look over at the billionaire.

"Oh please! I know how to set them off without breaking anything...This time. And it wasn't my fault that Steve didn't know which way to point it." He motioned nonchalantly towards a slightly different colored piece of wall where the captain had accidentally set a firework off in the loft the year before.

"And he isn't here this time! So we should be fine!" Kami yelled excitedly, wiggling out of Lia's arms.

"Come on big brother Petey! Let's check out the stash!" The twins pulled Peter into the lab as Lia shook her head.

"We are not setting off any fireworks this year Tony. Let's not freak out Tom." She said and Tony chuckled, patting Tom on the back slightly.

"I'm sure he will be fine with it, right Tom?" Tom looked at Lia with a bewildered expression before smirking.

"I have always wanted to set off a fireworks." He said and Lia blinked in confusion at his incorrect grammar, but pushed it aside as she saw the size of the rocket that the trio of kids was pulling out.

"Wow! No, definitely not Big Ben!" Lia yelled, exasperated. Big Ben was only two inches shorter than Kami and Lia didn't even want to guess what kind of craziness was packed inside it.

"Cecilia, sweetie, every child must go through that point in their life where they blow things up. I think that the girls can do it." Tony said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he winked at Peter.

"But not Big Ben! Maybe a Hail Mary or Little Dummies, but not Big Ben." She said and Tony chuckled.

"Okay, sorry guys. You don't get to set off Big Ben...unless that is going to be your prize." He said and the girls immediately started nodding, chattering excitedly.

"Prize?" Tom asked as he stepped up beside them, a playful smile on his beautiful face.

"Oh, for the board games. We play a bunch and then in order from 'Ultimate Winner', the one who wins the most, to 'Bummer Buddy', or the person who loses the most, gets to choose a prize on the table. There is enough for everyone to have one." Bec explained before pausing and looking up at Tom. "Does that make sense?" 

Tom nodded slowly, his lips pursed slightly. "I think so. But what happens if we don't have a prize for someone?" He asked and Lia smiled.

"Don't worry, honey. Tony always has gifts scattered about." She said and grabbed the firework from the girls greedy hands, much to their disappointment.

"Until you win, this will be in a non-flammable place." Lia explained before shooing them to get the games set up. She already knew they would choose the ones they were best at, like Monopoly and Trivia.  
When she returned, there were five gifts sitting on the table, each wrapped and in a range of sizes. 

"Alrighty! Let's begin, the Annual Board Game Wars!" Kami yelled, throwing her fists in the air as everyone cheered.

****

"How did I lose that much?" Lia asked sadly, staring at the trivia board. Loki chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Sorry, love. Maybe next year?" He asked and Lia shoved him away softly, forcing the smile away from her face.

"I win again! Tremble before your sovereign!" Kami yelled, pointing her finger at them all as she laughed maniacally. Loki was amazed that so much competitive spirit could be stuffed into such a small body, but he was definitely proud.

"And the label of 'Ultimate Winner' goes to Kameron, again." Tony announced before turning and smiling at his pouting niece. "While the label of 'Bummer Buddy' goes to Cecilia, again." She huffed as Bec laughed.

"Alright everyone, choose your prize!" Tony said and Kami gladly declared that she was the new owner of Big Ben. Then it was Tony, who got a new tool set, followed by Loki, who got a pair of pink slippers, Bec got a book about extraterrestrial life, and Peter got a candle making set. There was only one box left on the table, the biggest one of them all. It almost took up the entire four foot long table.

"Why didn't anyone choose this one?" She asked before lifting the lid.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"This box is empty." 

"Oh...really?" 

"Yes. There is nothing in it." Lia sighed before smiling.

"Alright, no gift for me. That's okay!" She said and Loki cleared his throat before scooting off the couch. 

"Actually, you do have a gift." He waited until she turned to face him before getting down on one knee.

"Cecilia. I know that we have only been together for a few months, but these have been the best few months of my life. I wasn't in a great place before I met you. I didn't think that I could ever be happy or that I even deserved to be. Then I ran into you. You lit up my life, showing me that there is beauty in this world and that I deserve love." He paused to take a shaky breath, pulling out a small box from his pants pocket. 

"You also showed me something that I never thought I could have. A family. You brought me into your family and I have never felt more love in my life." Loki looked at the twins, tears beginning to prick his eyes. "Your- no, our daughters are the best things in my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Lia was practically sobbing, holding her hands clasped to her chest.

"And I would like to marry you Cecilia. To be your husband and you be my wife." He pulled the box open then, revealing the almost matching silver rings. One for him, one for her.

"T-Tom, I do!" Lia cried, shakily extending her left hand so that he could place the ring on her finger. A bright smile split across both of their faces as the ring fit perfectly onto her finger, then he slipped his onto his own. Everyone cheered, the twins jumping into Loki's arms as he held them open. 

"One last thing, Lia. Repeat after me, okay?" He whispered, and she nodding, wiping away the happy tear streaks.

"Okay." He pressed a kiss to her lips before taking a deep breath.

"My father said this to my mother the day he proposed...'You are the blood of my blood, and the bone of my bone...'"

She repeated him, the twins whispering it to themselves as well.

"'I give you my body, that we two might be one...I give you my spirit, 'til our life shall be done.'" As soon as she spoke the last words, Loki felt a shiver pass through him, which he suddenly saw pass through the girls as well.

"Wow, did it just get really cold?" Lia asked, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. The girls snuggled closer before the cold feeling passed.

"That was weird!" Kami said, scooting away from them with Bec on her tail. Loki nodded and shrugged it off as a sudden shift in the air before pulling Lia close.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She laughed softly before wrapping her arms around him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Alright love birds! I'm feeling jealous right now, so let's set off some fireworks." Tony yelled, standing and walking to his lab where the rest of the fireworks were stashed.

"Congratulations you guys. And welcome to the family Tom." Peter said and Loki smiled wide.

"Thank you. I look forward to living up to the honor." Peter laughed at that before following his father, declaring that the Tiny Tim was his.

"Well, I think that we should probably get in there before all the good ones are gone." Lia whispered, before they both stood.

****

"There is only thirty minutes until it's time to light them kids! Are you guys ready?" Tony yelled as they stood on the balcony. The twins cheered loudly as Peter finished setting up his rocket. 

"Uncle Tony? What happens if we blow it up too close to us?" Kami asked and he paused, tapping his finger against his bearded chin before smiling.

"Then it won't be fun! So don't do it kid!" Lia laughed, bundled up in her jacket as they looked over the New York streets. Tom stood at her side, their hands entwined.

"Hey! Love birds! Let's go! My Big Blue Balls are getting cold!" Tony yelled and Lia snapped around.

"Tony! Language!" She yelled in surprise and he laughed.

"My firework Lia! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She stormed over to him as he continued laughing.

"You are such a dick sometimes Tony." She said, smacking him in the arm as he took a breath.

"And I proud myself in that fact, dear, but let's not focus on that right now." Then he motioned to the twinkling city.

"After all, it's almost the New Year." He offered with a shrug and Lia laughed.

"Alright, fine. But don't think you're off the hook Stank." She said playfully, making him gasp in shock.

"Stank? Why did you call him that?" Tom asked and she leaned close, whispering to him the story of the mailman who had butchered his last name.

"Okay, it's almost time!" Peter yelled, pointing to the count down that was going on top of the Empire State building.

"Only a few minutes left!" Kami yelled excitedly, jumping up and down around her ginormous firework.

At the last second, Tony lit each of the fireworks, sending them streaking into the sky and exploding in bursts of light and color. The booms drowned out all other noise, but Lia took a moment to look around at her family. Tony and Peter, her found family, who she loved with her entire soul and would do anything for. Kameron and Rebecca, her beautiful daughters, who never failed to be the smartest people that Lia had ever met. She felt her heart clench as she looked over at Tom. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He had saved her from a life of loneliness and sadness. She smiled and pulled him close, kissing him as the last second ticked by, the New Year being celebrated. She could feel his love for her in that kiss, the affection he held for their kids, and the excitement for the life that was ahead of them. And she pushed it right back at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki looked between the two men with wide eyes.  
"What if she hates me?" He asked and Stephen sighed, running his hand through his hair as Tony chuckled awkwardly.  
"Well...we have no way of knowing really...but, it is better to get it out than to keep it a secret and risk her finding out if Thor came to town or something." Tony said, pacing in front of the couch. Loki nodded as he sighed.  
"You're right. I can feel that my father is nearby...which means that Thor will follow soon. I need to tell her who I really am before he shows up." He said and stood, fiddling with his engagement ring.  
"Listen to me, okay Loki?" Stephen said, placing his hand on the god's shoulder. "Lia will understand."  
Loki nodded and opened his mouth to respond before Tony held up a finger.  
"He isn't finished." Tony said, making Loki close his mouth as Stephen nodded.  
"Thank you, dear. Now, she will understand. But if you don't tell her in time and you are forced apart by your cowardice?" The doctor paused, his eyebrows raised as he smiled wickedly. "I will not hesitate to drop you down an endless pit."  
Loki looked at him in surprise and confusion before he forced himself to smile, nodding slowly.  
"Of...course, Stephen." Stephen then nodded and stepped away, letting Loki go.  
"You only have a month until you two get married, don't wait." Tony called as Loki stepped into the waiting elevator. Loki nodded and held up a thumbs up before the door closed, obscuring his view of the Stark men.  
His phone alerted him of a text and he pulled it out, checking to see if it was Lia telling him to not forget the dinner that they had planned.  
***  
Lia waved at Peter as she waited to cross the street, cars flying past. She made the mistake of looking down at her phone as the light changed.  
She stepped into the street as she smiled down at the flashing contact the told her who was calling. Just as she was about to swipe to answer, she heard a car horn blaring towards her.  
Her eyes widened as the world seemed to go in slow motion, all noise falling away as she watched the nose of a truck barrel towards her.  
'I am going to die. I will never see my wedding day, or see my daughter's again, or-' Her thoughts broke off as she saw the look on the man's face. The man who drove the truck was looking at her in fear and she would have laughed if she didn't know she was going to die.  
'What does this man have to be afraid of? I am the one who is going to die.'  
"Cecilia!" The truck swerved at the last moment, missing her by an inch. The world rushed into normal speed again as she realized she was still standing idle in the center of the street.  
Tom ran up to her, his eyes wide as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to the sidewalk.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, looking her over for any wounds.  
"I-I'm okay...I'm not hurt." She muttered, her voice shaking as she nodded slowly.  
Tom sighed shakily and pulled her into a tight hug, his hands gripping her shirt.  
"I thought I was going to die Tom. I-" Lia whispered, burying her face in his shoulder as she choked back a sob.  
Tom shushed her lovingly, pulling back to cradle her face in his hands.  
"You're okay, love. You're alive." Lia nodded, taking a shakey breath before she smiled softly.  
"Mommy! Come on, it's time for dinner." Lia turned at the sound of Bec's voice, fear coursing through her before she saw the smile on her daughter's face.  
"Yes baby, I'm sorry." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug, thanking the gods that they had spared her life.  
***  
Loki finally relaxed as the dinner came to an end. Sure, there wasn't much to eat at the café, but it was special.  
"Okay, now I have to work. Are you going to take the girls home?" Lia asked, scooting out of the booth. Loki shook his head and grabbed her hand to pull her into a kiss.  
"We will wait here. It's only a few hours." He told her, both of them turning to watch as the twins ran around the café, narrowly avoiding customers.  
"Don't run girls! You could run into someone!" Lia scolded playfully, sending a wink towards Loki before she walked into the back to check in.  
"Brother! It really is you! You're alive." A booming voice called, chilling Loki's blood immediately. He turned slowly, the room falling silent as everyone looked at the God of Thunder himself, Thor Odenson.  
"I came to Midgard to find father and imagine my surprise when I felt your presence as well!" He stomped up to Loki, who was still looking up at him in utter confusion.  
"Hey! Leave our daddy alone!" Rebecca yelled, running up to pound her fists against the god's leg. Thor looked down at her in confusion as Loki forced a relaxed smile onto his face.  
"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. My name is Tom Hiddleston." He picked up Kami as she ran up to him, holding her to his chest as the god of thunder laughed loudly.  
"Ah brother, you may have tricked these Midgardian children, but now it is time for the trickery to stop. We have to find father." Thor reached out then, trying to grab onto Loki's shoulder, but he moved out of the way.  
"Tom, sweetie, what is happening?" Lia asked then, having returned to the completely silent café, only to see the god of thunder.  
"Mommy! This giant man is trying to take daddy away!" Kami yelled, pointing a finger at the god as he gasped, placing a hand to his chest as if she had harmed him.  
"No I am not! I am simply trying to protect all of you from my brother's trickery. Loki, let's go." He then turned to pick up Bec as she flailed and tried to kick him.  
"Your brother? I don't know what you are talking about." Lia hissed, grabbing Bec from his hands as she scooted past him to stand in front of Loki.  
"Yes! My brother is right behind you, pretending to be a Midgardian." He motioned to Loki and Lia turned, looking at him in confusion.  
"Tom, why is he calling you Loki?" She spoke softly, what sounded like fear dripping from her words.  
"I...because I am Loki." Loki told her slowly, exhaling shakily.  
Lia took a step away from him, her eyes wide as he let go of the image he had grown so accustomed to. His hair lengthened, darkening and becoming straighter. His clothes morphed back to his golden armor and his beard and glasses disappeared with a simmer.  
"Let me explain, please love." He stood, still holding Kami to his chest as Lia stumbled back.  
"Don't come any closer!" She cried, placing Bec down and pushing her behind her legs.  
"No, please. I was going to tell you." Loki began, reaching out to grab her arm, but she smacked his hand away.  
"Don't touch me, you monster. What was all this to you? Some big lie? A joke to make you laugh? Get the stupid Midgardian woman to fall in love with you and then rip her heart out?" She was yelling, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"N-no, please listen. I love you." He tried to say, his words breaking as she scoffed.  
"Stop lying to me! Get out of my café. Get out of my life! I never want to see you again." She glared at him, her eyes alight with anger as he felt his world crumbling around him.  
"Brother, let us go." Thor said after a moment, his calm words muted. Loki leaned over to place Kami down then, a tear running down her cheek.  
"Daddy, no. Don't go. Please." She pleaded and Loki smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"I love you sweetie. I always will." He whispered, wrenching her arms from around his neck before he stood.  
"Lia, plea-" She held up a hand, glaring at him, her jaw clenched as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.  
Loki took one last look at the girls before he turned, ignoring the twins' cries for him to come back.  
***  
"Tony!" Lia yelled, walking into the loft as she choked back a sob.  
Tony ran around the corner, his eyes wide as he took her in. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red and puffy.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her into a hug.  
"H-he's gone!" She sobbed and Tony cursed, pulling her closer as he pieced it together.  
"Damn trickster god. I told him-" He stopped as he realized what he had done. Lia pulled back, looking up at him in confusion.  
"You...you knew?" She whispered and Tony cursed again as she slipped into anger.  
"How could you? I let him into my life and into my daughters' lifes and you didn't think to tell me that he is the fucking trickster god himself?" She cried, pushing herself away from his chest.  
"Wait. He isn't like that anymore." He began, but she shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.  
"Everyone is lying to me! Every one!" Lia wobbled before she fell to her knees, sobbing.  
Tony crouched beside her, pulling her close, ignoring the curses thrown his way. Lia tried to fight him off before falling into him, her sobs wracking through her body.  
"He's gone...he's gone." She whispered to herself, her heart shattering.  
***  
"Why the hell would I help you?" Stephen asked, glaring at Loki. Thor had led him to one of the people he most definitely didn't want to see.  
"Because the sooner we find our father, the sooner we leave." Thor said, smiling as if Loki hadn't just had his heart ripped out.  
"And you will take your brother with you?" Stephen asked, making Loki scoff.  
"I'm leaving Stephen." Loki hissed, crossing his arms. Stephen clenched his jaw before he motioned for them to follow him inside.  
"Stephen? You introduced yourself as the Doctor though. Oh! You knew my brother when he was pretending to be that Midgardian!" Thor said, putting the pieces together.  
Stephen sighed before turning back to face them.  
"I did. He was engaged to my niece. But since he is here and not planning their wedding, I can only assume that he tore her heart out." Then he stopped and glared at Loki.  
"Do you remember what I warned you would happen if you broke her heart?" He asked and Loki shook his head.  
"Well, this may give you an idea." Then Loki felt the ground give way beneath him, falling into an endless pit of darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Lia looked at her room as she packed the last box. There were already so many memories in the house. Her heart clenched as she thought back to when Tom- Loki had bought it for them. Their family. 

"Lia, sweet-heart? Are you ready?" She looked at the door and smiled sadly, taking in Tony's concerned look.

"Y-yeah. Let's go." She hoisted the box up into her arms once more and walked past him, leaving the door open. She tried to ignore the pain that had settled over her heart as she walked to the car. Part of her didn't want to move out, but at the same time, she knew that she needed to move on. 

'He never loved me...it was all a lie.' She told herself, practically throwing the box into the back seat before she moved to the passenger side door and looked back, one last time.

The house sat, just as beautiful as it had been the first time they had moved in. But the beauty almost laughed at her now. It didn't hold any hope for the future, or love. All of that was gone now. 

Tony placed down the box he was holding and shook hands with the realtor. He said something, but Lia turned back to the car, sitting down as she tried desperately to hold in the tears that threatened to spill. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to throw up. 

She pushed the door open and stumbled to the curb, throwing up her breakfast into the bushes.

"Shit! Lia, are you okay?" Tony asked, running up and rubbing circles on her back as she groaned, the nausea passing.

"I don't know what's wrong with me..." She whispered and Tony cursed before he led her back to the car. 'It could be-' She cut off the thought, a jolt of fear running through her as she ran the numbers.

'Anything but that...please just be the stomach bug.' But part of her continued to nag at her, telling her what she knew it was.

"Let's get you to the lab, I'll run some tests to see what I can do to help." He said, helping her get seated before running to the other side of the car and sitting down in the front seat.

****

Loki groaned as he remembered that Thor was here. Part of him wondered why it had taken him so long to get to the trash planet, but he decided it didn't matter. 

He was supposed to watch the epic fight between his brother and the Grandmaster's champion today, but all Loki wanted to do was find a way back to earth. Back to Cecilia and his daughters and even the bromance he was starting to cultivate with Tony.

"Attention, you have been called by the Grandmaster to watch today's fight." The comm. station by his door said, making Loki sigh.

"Let the games begin." He mumbled before walking out of his room and towards what was going to be, he hoped, the eminent smackdown that would bring some much needed distraction from his aching heart.

****

"Alright, all tests finished. We should get results in about an hour." Tony said, pulling off the latex gloves he had been wearing as she pulled down her sleeves to cover the bandage. She hadn't thrown up at the sight of blood, which she was glad for, but the room was still spinning slightly, making her feel like she was on a Tilt-a-Whirl.

"Thank you, Tony. Do you think I'm okay?" She asked and Tony smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm know you're fine, sweetheart." He said and she nodded before she heard her phone buzz in her pocket. She checked the name, her eyes widening slightly as she saw that the call was from the girls' school.

"Hello?...They what?" She stood and tangled her hand in her hair, pacing around the lab as she listened to the phone call.

"Alright....Thank you. Yes, I'll be there soon. Bye." As soon as she hung up, she cursed and shoved her phone back into her pocket, grabbing her jacket and aggressively pulling it on.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, a mix of confusion and almost fear crossing his face as she marched angerly towards the doors.

"The girls are getting expelled." She hissed, before she was in the elevator, leaving the confused man behind.

****

"What do you mean?" Lia asked, sitting with the girls in front of the principal's desk. The older man sighed and sent a look over at Bec before he leaned forward in his seat, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead even though the rom was quite cold.

"From what I have been told, Kameron was telling some of her fellow students about her...father." He paused as he saw her frown deepen. "And they started to taunt her. It got a little physical before Rebecca came over." 

"And then what happened?" Lia asked, trying to keep her emotions under control at the note of degradation in his voice.

"Mommy, I made more of me." Bec whispered, poking her mother in the arm softly.

"What honey? More of you?" She asked and the principal cleared his throat, pulling on his shirt collar uncomfortably. 

"Here, ma'am. We have a recording from that time." Then he turned the monitor on his desk to face her, pressing the space bar to begin the video.

Lia watched as the bullies talked to Kami, then shoved her to the ground, laughing. She kept watching as Bec ran up and shoved them right back. Words were exchanged before Bec began to shimmer. Lia felt her eyes widen as she watched about seven copies of Bec suddenly show up, surrounding the bullies before the video cut off.

Everyone was silent as Lia processed.

"So...you are expelling my children...because my daughter stood up for her sister?" She asked, looking up at the principal then, her cheeks reddening with anger. The man had the decency to look terrified at her tone as he shook he is head, wiping his hand across his forehead quickly. 

"No, god no. I am expelling them...because they are mutants...And a danger to the students."

Lia saw red as she shot up from the seat.

"My children are a danger? They were protecting themselves! What gives you the right to do this to them?" She yelled, making the man jump in fear at her sudden exclamation.

"Well, you have to understand...you're girls' father is Loki, the trickster god. Everyone is terrified of them and what they could do to any of us." He said, his voice shaking as he saw the murder in her eyes.

"Girls, let's go." She hissed, turning before she lost all control and did something she would regret. Gladly, the girls quickly followed, leaving the mole of a man alone in his cramped beige office.

****

Loki sighed as he pushed the door to his room open. He missed his house, it at least had all of his suits. He was a little sad to admit that he missed them, but they were easier to miss than his family. Just as he was about to face plant on his bed, it shimmered out of existence.

"What the hell?" He whispered and rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was in his house. He was in their room and it was all the same. From the pictures on the walls to the wine stain on the carpet by the dresser.

"Lia? Bec? Kami?" He called, trying to walk to the open door, where he heard laughter.

"Loki...why did you leave?" He heard and whipped around, searching for where the voice had come from.

"Why?...you ripped my heart out..." His eyes fell upon the bed, where Lia crouched, her head lowered and her hands pressed over her chest.

"Lia, baby, I didn't want to. I love you." He walked towards her as she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You ripped my heart out..." She whispered again and pulled her hands away from her chest, revealing a black hole in her chest, directly over where her heart should have been. His eyes widened as her eyes fluttered, her skin pale.

"Loki...you killed me..." She whispered and fell onto her side, her eyes vacant, all the live gone from her body.

"No! Lia, please don't leave me!" He cried and dove onto the bed, reaching towards her before he realized that his hands were covered in blood. Her blood. And sitting beside him on the bed was her heart.

Loki shot up in bed, his breath coming out in quick puffs as his heart beat erratically in his chest. He took a deep breath as he ran his hand down his face, rubbing away any tears that had escaped. He didn't even remember falling asleep after he had returned to his room. It felt so real.

"Just a dream....just a dream...." He whispered, but at the same time, another part of him whispered back that it wasn't.

****

Lia frowned as she drove.

"How can you do that girls? I...no one in our family...I don't even understand." She mumbled and the girls sighed.

"I'm sorry mommy. I don't know why that happened. We didn't mean to make you angry." Bec explained and Lia nodded, looking back at them in the rear view mirror.

"I'm not angry, baby. I am just...confused. You shouldn't be able to do that. Which is why, we are going to talk to Uncle Tony." She said and pulled into the parking lot in front of the tower, quickly leading the girls into the elevator and up to the lab.

"Lia, are the girls okay?" Tony asked as soon as they walked into his lab.

"I don't know, Tony. They..." Her words died off as she felt a wave of nausea. Tony was immediately at her side, leading her to his lab bench.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Kami asked, fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, baby. But I'm okay. I promise." Lia said, smiling at her daughters as Tony nodded, lifting a tablet off of the bench beside her.

"The tests came back..." He said and she looked up at him, holding up her hand to stop him.

"That isn't important right now Tony. We need to find out what is wrong with the girls." She said and was glad when he agreed.

"Okay girls. Follow me, I've got these really cool space suits that you guys can wear." He said and they both cheered, following as he led them to a large room with sensors covering the walls.

They were only gone from her view for a minute before they came out wearing what looked like footie pajamas, but had wires embedded in them and were a silvery color.

"Okay, little astronauts. I want you to think back to what happened today. Kami, can you tell me what happened?" Tony asked, standing beside Lia as they watched the girls.

"Um...I was telling some of the kids at school about daddy. I said that he was really cool and that he could use magic...but then the kids started saying..." She stopped, looking down at her hands as Bec sighed, filling in the rest of the information.

"They said that their parents talk about you mommy. That they call you a slut who just wanted power and didn't love daddy." Bec said before she nudged Kami, raising her eyebrow. Kami shook her head and blinked a few times before she giggled.

"Bec! Don't say that." She said and Bec smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tony? Do you see anything?" Lia asked, ignoring the fact that the parents had been talking about her and he looked down at the tablet in his hand.

"Wow...Their brain scans are going off the charts." He said and zoomed in on the signals that the twins were giving off.

"Look here. See? The colors in their brains are the exact same. I've only seen that in Wanda and her brother Pietro. They were able to feel the others pain and could sometimes talk telepathically." He said and Lia looked back up at the girls, who were standing side by side, laughing.

"Girls? Are you...talking to each other?" She asked and Bec nodded.

"Yeah mommy. We can talk without opening our mouths now!" Kami yelled and Lia forced a smile as her stomach jumped into her throat.

"Tony...how did this happen?" She asked and Tony looked back at his tablet, typing quickly before nodding.

"Okay...A few years ago, I was talking to Thor. He told me about a really special ritual that Asgardians perform to bind their souls together for marriage. I wrote down what it was and...you might want to read it over." He said and handed her the tablet.

She looked at the words and her eyes widened. It was what Loki and her had said when he had proposed. It all clicked then, making more and more sense as she thought over each of the crazy things that had been going on. The girls sudden powers, the sudden nausea, even the truck from a few weeks ago. She looked back at Tony then, her eyes wide.

"Is that why I have been feeling nauseous lately? Is it a side effect of the powers?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't think so. Though, you're completely healthy...you and the baby." He said and she felt the world tilt on its axis as her worst fear came true.

"I'm...pregnant?" She whispered and he nodded as she stumbled, the breath knocked from her chest.

"I c-can't..." Then she was out like a light.

****

The room was dark. She couldn't see anything or hear anything except her gasps of breath as her chest constricted.

"Hello?" Lia said, pushing herself up onto her knees as she heard the girls laughing somewhere to her left.

"Lia? Bec? Kami?" She heard and looked up, the room coming into focus as she saw Loki in front of her, looking around at their room.

"Loki...why did you leave?" She whispered, her chest clenching painfully as she pressed her palms over her heart. She felt as if her life were draining from her body.

"Lia, baby, I didn't want to. I love you." He said and she looked up at him, tears falling down her face as she fought to keep herself upright. The room was spinning and she felt cold, so cold.

"You ripped my heart out..." She whispered and pulled her hands away from her chest, watching as his eyes widened. She couldn't feel her heart beat anymore. And then she knew why. 

His hands were covered in her blood and her heart sat beside him on the bed.

"Loki....you killed me..." She whispered, feeling a sense of calm wash over her as her vision swam. She barely felt herself fall onto her side on the bed before she felt light. She could see Loki dive onto the bed, crying something about her not leaving him.

"But you're already gone." She heard herself say before her eyes opened, revealing her room in Tony's loft. Her hand reached up, softly rubbing the area over her heart and tried to calm her breathing. 

She tried to get back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she only saw Loki, his eyes wide in terror as he looked down at her lifeless body, her bloody heart still beating beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

Lia groaned as she rolled over in bed, hearing a swift knock on her door. Her eyes landed on the alarm clock and she blinked sleepily at the blurred numbers. 

6:02 am.

"What?" She mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head as the knocking continued. 

"Fine! Alright, I'm up." She pushed herself out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she trudged to the door. She yanked it open so quickly that the person on the other side stumbled back, their eyes wide. 

"Tony, what do you want this early in the morning?" Lia asked as she stood before him. He was still dressed in a pair of flannel pajamas and the bags under his eyes were a little darker, as if he had pulled an all-nighter, again.

"Sorry, sweetie. Someone is here to see you." He said and Lia immediately felt her heart beat quicken. Could it be...had he come back for her?

Tony led her to the living room and she took a deep breath at the sight of who sat on the couch in front of them. They looked up and smiled, standing and walking towards her, their arms wide. Lia scowled and stepped away, making them drop their arms.

"What are you doing here?" Lia hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as the person chuckled, sending jolts of anger through her.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my daughter?" Lia glared at her mother as the woman smiled wider, her bleach white teeth glittering obnoxiously in the early morning light.

****

"What have you done?" Loki asked, turning down the hall with the other hunter, thoughts of finally escaping running through his head. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't answer to you, Lucky." She said, nonchalantly. Loki felt like his heart was tearing in half. Gods, he missed that dumb cat. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, not catching the look in her eye.

"It's Loki, and you will answer to the Grand Master when-" She smacked his hand away then, to which he shot out his other hand to grab her wrist once again. And just as a smirk began to form on his face, her fist connected with his jaw, forcing his head back. He lost his grip on her and stumbled back, scowling as he whipped out a small dagger, pointing it at her as she smirked.

"Why would you help my brother escape with that green fool?" Loki asked, anger dripping through his words. He watched as she pulled a knife of her own out, pointing the tip right back at him. Part of him admired the fact that her knife was longer than his while the other was more annoyed. 'Knives are my thing.'

"I don't help anyone." She said back and Loki didn't know why, but he lunged at her, jabbing his knife at her stomach. She smacked his arm out of the way and sliced her knife down towards his neck. He dodged it, feeling his blood chill as he pulled her arm taunt against his chest. Sitting on her wrist was the mark of a soldier.

"You're a Valkyrie." He couldn't help the curiosity that came forward. As a boy, he and his brother had always snuck out of the castle to see the area where the Valkyrie had trained. Lia would have called him a fan-boy.

She growled and threw him against the wall, making him smirk.

"I thought the Valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths." He said and was in awe at how quickly she had pressed her knee into his chest, her dagger raised.

"Choose your next words wisely." She warned and he almost chuckled. 

"I'm terribly sorry. Must be a very painful memory." He quickly shot his hand up, pressing his palm to her forehead. The memory came quickly, showing him what exactly had wiped out all the legendary warriors. It was almost sad to watch as she lost who he could only assume was someone she loved dearly. She fell back as the memory ended, panting at the intensity of it. Loki stared at the back of her head in shock as he willed his own memories to stay locked away. The feeling of losing Lia was terrible, but seeing her die? He couldn't even imagine with pain. Valkyrie flipped up then, swiping his feet out from under him so that he was on his back, facing the ceiling before she straddled his chest. The last thing he saw was her fist, sailing towards his face.

****

"Why the hell would you think that I would let you back into my life after what you did to me?" Lia demanded, her breath coming out in angry puffs. She was glad that Tony had left to keep the girls busy. She didn't want them to see her this way. Stephanie laughed and waved her hand, her glittered nails sparkling.

"It's not my fault you went and got yourself pregnant! I was just teaching you a lesson for being so irresponsible." She said and Lia scoffed, feeling all of the hate she had for her mother bubble to the surface for the first time in a long time. 

"I was being irresponsible? I was just a kid! I thought I was in love!" She yelled, making her mother scoff and roll her eyes.

"Oh, please. That boy never loved you! What is there to love?" Stephanie asked, before she sighed. "Anyways. I heard from a friend that you got pregnant again. Did you actually marry the man this time? Or did you run away just like last time?" 

Lia felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest as she pressed a hand to her developing baby bump.

"I don't want to know why the hell you are keeping tabs on me like I am some...Some criminal! And no! I found out he was just like the last idiot I fell in love with." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she locked away the painful memories. The beautiful life she almost had. "And how dare you." 

"How dare I? I tried to warn you! Taking away your allowance after you got pregnant was the only way to teach you a lesson for your insolence! And then you ran away to...to New York of all places!"

Stephanie said, putting a hand to her chest as if she was feeling any pain for the way she had willingly tortured Lia's life.

"No, you destroyed my life. Instead of being a understanding and loving mother, you left me alone in the world! You took everything away from me! My education, my friends, even dad." Lia heard her voice quiver and took a deep breath as her mother laughed sharply.

"Don't you dare bring your father into this. You broke his heart, giving away your innocence to the first boy who showed you any interest." Stephanie might as well have poked a sleeping bear in the eye at those words, because Lia felt nothing but white hot anger at that moment.

"Get. The. Hell. Out." She hissed and Stephanie laughed sharply, motioning around to the living room.

"I could buy this whole tower, little one. And I'm not leaving until I get to meet those little cretins that ruined your life." She tried to take a step around Lia, but stopped, glaring over the girl's shoulder. Lia turned as she heard something powering up. There, at the end of the hall, stood Tony, wearing the arm of his Iron Man suit over his pajamas. His eyes held no kindness as he pointed the open palm towards Lia's mother, fired up to blast her if it came down to it.

"I'd like you see you try, you bitch." Tony said, his voice filled with pure hatred. Stephanie forced a laugh as she grabbed her purse, throwing a glare over her shoulder as she clicked on her stilettos towards the door.

"I'm very disappointed in how you have turned out, Cecilia. No wonder you can't keep a man." She said, pressing the button for the elevator, which opened immediately. 

"And I feel sorry for you, Stephanie. No wonder no one has ever loved you." Then the doors closed, leaving the living room quiet once more.

****

Loki smiled as Thor retold the snake story. It had been so long since they had had fun like that together. And as the conversation slipped to escaping, he saw his chance.

"Maybe I could be of some assistance? I have the codes to the Grand Master's ships. One of them would be great for getting off this planet." He said and watched on hopefully as they all whispered to each other before Valkyrie sent a glare his way.

"What do you want out of this?" She demanded and Loki smiled, thinking of finally returning to his family.

"I just want safe passage." He said and sighed in relief as they finally unlocked his chains.

The walk with Thor was awkward and quiet, what with Loki feeling annoyed at how Thor had split him from Lia and Thor's distrust in his brother.

"Listen, we should talk." Thor said, leaning lazily against the wall beside the bay door as Loki typed in the code. He sent a look over at the god before rolling his eyes.

"I disagree. Open communication was never our family's forte. Especially after what you did to me and Lia back on Midguard." The door finally opened and they let loose an endless spray of bullets, killing each guard that stood post between them and the ships.

"I think it's kind of poetic that Odin would be the one to bring us together, while his death would be the thing splitting us apart." Loki said, throwing down his gun as he walked towards the next door. 

Thor said something about being princes, but Loki ignored it, typing in the next code. The guard that came out of the elevator was immediately sent into the ceiling by his brother before they were both headed up to the ship bay. 

"I think I'm probably better off here on Zacar." Loki said suddenly and caught the movement that Thor did out of the corner of his eye. 

"I completely disagree." Thor said, a carefree smile on his face. Annoyance flared up in Loki at his brother's actions.

"Why can you never agree with me?" He asked, turning to face his brother as the blonde chuckled.

"I will admit that this place is perfect for you, savage, chaotic, lawless. Brother, you would be great here." Thor said and Loki felt his annoyance turn to sadness. 

"Do you truly think so little of me?" He asked and Thor turned to face him fully, his stance relaxed, but his gaze hard.

"Let me finish. Loki, I used to think the world of you. You were my best friend and I wanted us to fight side by side forever. I will admit that our father was never the best to you and I followed him blindly, leaving you alone. But I saw something when I found you on Earth." Thor said, placing a hand on Loki's arm. "I saw the love you feel for your maiden. You have finally found your family."

Loki faced the door again, trying desperately to keep his tears from falling. Thor had known the love he felt for Lia.

"How did you see it?" Loki asked, turning back to see his brother's confused look. "How did you see my love for them? Was it because of your own maiden?"

Thor thought for a moment before chuckling, shaking his head. "No, it was because of Banner...we are, as the Midguardians say, an item." 

Loki was silent as he thought that over and when it finally hit him what that phrase actually meant, Loki chuckled. "I'm happy for you two, brother." 

"Do you have a plan? To getting to the ship?" Thor asked, his chipper demeanor almost doubled with the talk of Bruce. "Because, if not, we could always do 'get help'." 

"We are not doing get help." Loki said immediately, memories of all the other failed times they had tried to use "get help". His hand unconsciously rubbed at a scar on his side where an unsuspecting soldier had tried to catch him, and had ended up nearly impaling him on a spear. "It's humiliating."

****

Any good feelings towards his brother evaporated as Loki smacked painfully into the four soldiers.

"Classic." Thor said, chuckling happily to himself as Loki jumped up, adjusting his collar as he glared at the back of his brother's head.

"I still hate it." Loki said, stepping over the fallen soldiers to stand beside his brother. 

"Which ship did she tell us to get?" Thor asked and Loki sighed, pointing out the Commodore, which practically sat upon a glowing pedestal. Loki smirked to himself as he created an image of himself, sneaking away silently to inform the Grand Master of their plans.

"Although I don't think it will be of much use." Apparition Loki said, making Thor stop and turn, immediately catching on to Loki's tricks.

"I know I have betrayed you before, and you must know it's nothing personal this time. Well, not mostly. The money I would get for turning you in would set me up nicely." Loki said, tapping in the final code to let the Grand Master know. 

"What about your maiden?" Thor asked and Loki smirked, though his chest clenched painfully.

"It's easier to let her go." He remembered the broken look in her eyes when she had found out who he really was and that he had kept his true identity a secret from her.

Yes, staying away was safer for her. 

He couldn't hurt her that way.

Thor sighed and pulled out one of the controls for the obedience disks, making Loki gasp before he realized why Thor had grabbed his arm. Before he had a chance to try anything, Thor pressed the activation button, sending currents of electricity through his bloodstream. Loki didn't even realize he was on the ground until he saw Thor crouching above him.

"That's where you are wrong, brother. You helped one another become better. I always thought you had more to you than just the God of Mischief, but maybe I was wrong." Thor paused to look at the controller before he tossed it away, making Loki groan in annoyance and pain. "I'll just put that over there for you." 

And then Thor was gone.

****

"Would you like me to keep her from ever returning, Sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked, her usually chipper tone sharper and almost annoyed.

Tony sighed and agreed, a curse slipping out as he saw the over-powering anger rolling off of Lia. Her face was red, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glared holes straight through the elevator doors.

"Lia? Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked, taking a step towards her as he deactivated the cannon that still encased on his arm. It was the closest he had ever come to attacking a civilian.

Lia didn't even react to him until he rested his hand on her arm. As soon as he touched her, he could see her break apart and he was brought back to that dreadful night, ten years ago. 

****

"Sir, a woman is here to see you. She said that you are old friends." JARVIS spoke so suddenly that Tony dropped the wrench he had been using right onto his poor, unprotected foot. 

"Oh shit! JARVIS, she is probably just some woman I slept with a long time ago. Tell her I am...In Fiji." He said and sighed, leaning over to pick up the dropped tool.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do believe that it is urgent. She seems to be in a great state of distress. I am unable to understand her due to all the crying." Tony sighed again and rubbed a hand down his face, turning to a computer that was mounted to the wall. After typing in the required code, he could see exactly what JARVIS was talking about. 

In the lobby, a woman stood, her arms wrapped around two crying babies. She kept looking around, fear evident in her gaze. Tony's eyes widened as he finally recognized her.

"Cecilia." He was quick to run to the elevator, glad that he had created a faster way up and down the tower, because he was in the lobby only twenty seconds later. Cecilia looked up as the elevator opened, her eyes widening slightly as she caught his gaze.

"Cecilia, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked, walking to her side as she bounced the babies. He could see that they were probably twins, maybe only a few weeks old. 

"T-Tony...I don't know wh-what to do." She cried, looking up at him in fear.

Tony looked down at her and stepped forward, pulling her into what he hoped was a comforting hug. He was careful of the small beings between them as he pulled her closer.

"It's okay, Cecilia. I'm here. You're safe now." 

****

Lia looked over at Tony as he said the same thing he had said to her ten years before. When she had been just as alone. She felt her knees give out, stumbling into Tony's arms as the dam broke, letting out all of the feelings she had been keeping in over the years. The pain of Loki's lies, the fear of her new pregnancy, and the raging anger at the return of her mom-ster. 

Sobs tore their way through her, tearing apart any other walls she had put up around her heart. The whole time, Tony held her together. Lia knew that if he let go, she would never be able to put herself back together.


End file.
